halaman 6
by izzmye vermin
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UPDATE ENDING baekhyun mencintai chanyeol teman satu grupnya ,namun ia tahu chanyeol masih normal hingga teman temanya memaksa chanyeol pura pura mencintai baekhyun karena baekhyun sakit dan akhirnya sebuah drama penuh kepalsuan terjalin indah chanbaek fic New chapter
1. Chapter 1

Title: Halaman 6

Author : Learn

pairing : chanbaek

cast : all member exo

Genre : hurt sad romance

desclaimer : fanfic ini tidak NYATA dan murni pikiran saya so jadi kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF lain mungkin pemikiran saya yang sama

Happy Reading !

Baekhyun pov

"chanyeol kembalikan ipad ku"teriaku cukup keras ,dan aku yakin pasti suara cemprengku akan terdengar di penjuru dorm .

"aniya kau mengabaikanku baek jika ada benda persegi ini" tolaknya sambil mengelus elus ipad baruku astaga aku tidak rela.

"oke oke aku janji tidak akan mengabaikanmu tapi kembalikan dulu ipadku"rengeku pada chanyeol roomate sekaligus sahabat terbaiku yang err paling kusayangi .

"huh baiklah tapi jika kau mengabaikanku lagi aku jamin benda ini akan terkapar mengenaskan di tempat sampah "ancamnya yang membuatku terkekeh alangkah lucunya wajah chanyeol saat ngambek dan itu membuatku semakin mencintainya ...

Tapi satu hal yang aku sayangkan chanyeol lelaki NORMAL dan sampai saat ini dia masih belum mengetahui persaanku yang sebenarnya ,,,,bagaimana jika ia tau kalau aku adalah seorang GAY apa chanyeol akan menjauhiku ?

Author pov

"baek hari ini kau mau jalan jalan tidak mumpung sedang free"ajak chanyeol pada baekhyun yang tengah asyik menonton dorama action.

"wah nee sudah lama kita tidak jalan jalan traktir aku ice cream yak" pinta baekhyun manja .

"ya ampun sekali kali kau yang mentraktirku baek ,selama ini kau jarang sekali mentraktirku "protes chanyeol .

baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya .

"ayolah yeol aku sedang hemat hehehe"

"hah dasar oke oke tapi hanya satu cup saja "

"oke chanyeollieku memang paling tampan "goda baekhyun sambil memeluk chanyeolo erat .

"lebay lepas aku mau ke tempat kai dan kris"

"eh kalian mau latihan"?tanya baekhyun.

"ani aku juga ingin mengajak mereka jadi kita berempat "jawab chanyeol .

tanpa chanyeol sadari senyum manis baekhyun pun memudar .

'aku pikir hanya kita berdua yeollie '.

baekhyun pov

Huh aku benar benar bosan di dorm pasalnya sudah 2 hari ini kami libur ,padahal seharusnya aku senang dengan begitu aku bisa beristirahat full ,sungguh aku merasa sangat lelah ,atau memang tubuhku yang lemah ah sudahlah .

"baekhyun ah" tiba tiba suho hyung memanggilku .

"nee hyung "aku segera dalam posisi duduk ,suho hyung menghampiriku lalu duduk di sebelahku sambil mencomot snack yang aku bawa.

"kau hari ini harus check up kan"

"nee aku hampir lupa hyung hehe"ringisku .

"bagaimana keadaanmu "tanyanya khawatir .

"aku baik baik saja hyung ,hyung lihat sendiri kan "

"tapi hyung melihat obatmu masih banyak apa kau tak meminumnya "tanya suho hyung penu8h ketegasan .

"aku meminumnya hyung tapi jika aku merasa lelah saja "jawabku jujur .

"kau harus meminumnya rutin baek ,hyung tidak ingin kau drop "

"nee hyung tapi hyung tau kan jika aku meminum obatnya maka seluruh tubuhku akan terasa lemas dan aku juga akan tertidur padahal jadwal kita padat hyung lagi pula aku meminumnya rutin sebelum tidur"jelasku panjang lebar ,kulihat suho hyung menghela nafas aku melihat raut kekhawatiran terpatri di wajah angelnya .

"hyungggg" segera ku peluk hyung mungilku ini .

"baek hyung takut kehilanganmu apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah meninggalkan hyung"pintanya .

"hyung baekkie tak akan pernah meninggalkan hyung dan exo percayalah hyung "ucapku tanpa sadar mataku sudah berkaca kaca .

semua member exo sudah tau tentang penyakit mematikan yang aku indap kurang lebih 4 bulan yang lalu ,awalnya aku sungguh stress sedih dan kecewa menerima kenyataan menyakitkan ini .

Tapi semua member mendukungku untuk tetap berjuang termasuk chanyeol .Ia yang paling lama menangis saat mengetahui tentang penyakitku ...

tapi aku tetap berjuang untuk semuanya ,aku ingin tetap menjadi baekhyun yang selalu ceria aku ingin tetap bersinar seperti elemenku di mv MAMA untuk tetap menyinari shiners yang selalu mendukungku...

"baek soal chanyeol apa kau sudah mengutarakan persaanmu "tanya suho hyung .

"ani hyung aku takut chnayeol membenciku setelah ini "

"tapi apa tidak terlalu sakit jika di pendam terlalu lama "

"bagiku cukup melihatnya tertawa bahagia denganku itu sudah membuatku senang hyung ,sungguh aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia membenciku "ucapku lirih .

di dorm hanya suho dan luhan hyung yang mengetahui kalau aku menyimpang awalnya mereka memarahiku ,bahkan mereka berusaha menasihatiku mereka terlihat kecewa padaku namun entah kenapa sekarang justru mereka mendukungku .

Mungkin mereka tau betapa besar cintaku pada chanyeol .

Tuhan aku tau perasaanku ini salah tapi tolong izinkan aku untuk berada di sampingnya ...karena sungguh AKU MENCINTAINYA .

-Author pov

"yak baekhyun hyung kembalikan dagingku "rengek tao .

"hahaha nyam"

"yak kenapa dimakan itukan jatahku ,suho hyungggg"tao mengadu pada suho karena jatah daginganya dengan seenaknya di ambil baekhyun .

semua member pun saling melempar tawa melihat kejadian lucu ,yah setiap harinya pasti ada keributan kecil serta kelucuan yang disebabkan karena ulah baekhyun .

"chagi makan sayurnya yang banyak supaya kamu cepet sehat"kata luhan sambil menuangkan sayur ke piring baekhyun .

"yak hyung bisakah kau tidak memakai kata chagiya menjijikan tau"protes sehun .

"kenapa kau iri sehunnie atau kau mau kupanggil chagi juga"goda luhan .

"andwaee nanti fans mengira kita ada hubungan lagi "kata sehun .

"hahaha uri thehunnie chagii "kai pun malah ikut ikutan menggoda sehun .

"yak mulai hari ini jangan ada kata chagiya diantara kita:putus sehun kesal .

"heyy sejak kapan kau jadi leader maknae cadel"ejek baekhyun .

"YAK hyungggg"

"hyung aku check up dulu"pamit baekhyun pada suho .

"nee kau serius tidak ingin diantar salah satu dari kami?"tanya suho .

"aniya cukup dengan manager saja hyung lagi pula nanti malam kita ada jadwal jadi untuk istirahat saja"

"bagaimana usia "tanya baekhyun setelah melakukan pemeriksaan .

usia hanya tersenyum getir .

"saya mengeri gomawo usia"kata baekhyun sambil menundukan wajahnya .

"chanyeol kita perlu bicara "kata suho .

"ada apa hyung " tanya chanyeol sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa berhadapan dengan luhan dan suho.

"tentang baekhyun"

chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya ."kenapa baekhyun"?

"tentang persaannya selama ini yeoll"kata luhan .

"persaan apa "chanyeol semakin penasaran .

"apa kau tau jika baekhyun selama ini menyukaimu ah ani mencintaimu "

mata chanyeol membulat ."MWOO "

"apa maksudnya hyung kami memang saling menyukai maksudku sebagai seorang sahabat "

"tapi ia menyukaimu sebagai hal lain ia menyukaimu sebagai seorang yang sangat ia cintai yeoolll"kata luhan .

"hyung jangan bercanda jangan bilang kalau kalau baekhyun itu ..."

"GAY "potong suho cepat .

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN HYUNG MANA MUNGKIN BAEKHYUN GAY"teriak chanyeol .

"dia mengakuinya yeoll"

"ASTAGA ARRGGHHH"chanyeol benar benar frustasi ia tak menyangka sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi ternyata seorang gay yang menyukai dirinya sendiri.

"chanyeol kumohon bahagiakan baekhyun "pinta suho .

"bahagiakan apa maksudmu hyung "?tanya chanyeol semakin bingung .

"kau tau baekhyun sedang sekarat tolong chanyeol buat baekhyun bahagia dengan menjadi kekasihnya "

"MWO APA KATAMU HYUNG ITU SAMA SAJA KAU MENYURUHKU MENJADI SEORANG GAY MENJIJIKAN "

"CHANYEOLLL"bentak luhan .

"AKU sungguh tak menyangka teman yang selama ini selalu baik kepadaku selalu perhatian ternyata seorang Gay aku jadi takut jadi roomatenya "

"cukup chanyeol kau tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu "tegur luhan .

"kenapa hyung ?itu kenyataan dan sekarang kalian menyuruhku menjadi gay juga jangan harap "

"chanyeol jeball demi baekhyun"pinta suho .

"sampai kau berlutut di depanku pun aku tak akan pernah sudi KIM JUUMYEON"

"PLAKKKK"chanyol segera di tampar luhan cukup keras .

"JAGA BICARAMU CHANYEOL MANA SOPAN SANTUNMU HAH"marah luhan ,.

ckleekkk

"aku pulangg"teriak baekhyun setelah sampai di dorm , ia terkejut melihat luhan suho dan chanyeol di ruang tangah mata chanyeol di penuhi amarah .

chanyeol kemudian keluar dorm tanpa menyapa baekhyun ,dan itu membuat baekhyun bingung .

"hyung chanyeol kenapa ia marah"?tanya baekhyun .

"aniya dia ingin bertemu engan sunbaenya "bohong suho .

"owh"

"baekkie bagaimana hasil check upnya "tanya luhan .

"gwenchana hyung hasilnya bagus"jawabnya enteng .

"syukurlah hyung senang mendengarnya ,sekarang istirahat saja nanti malam kitaada perform "kata suho .

"nee hyung "

chanyeol pov

"ARGGGGHHHH"aku berteriak sekeras kerasnya di tepi sungai han aku tak peduli jika mungkin ada yang terkena serangan jantung mendadak gara gara mendengar suara beratku ..

aku benar benar merasa sangat marah marah ,,kenapa perhatianku selama ini ia salah artikan astaga baekhyun kenapa bisa bisanya kau menyukaiku .

Mungkin jika baekhyun yeoja aku pasti akan dengan senang hati menjadi namjachingunya tapi dia NAMJA satu gender denganku .

aku benar benar tak menyangka ,oh tuhan apa ini hukumanku karena jarang ke gereja sehingga membuatku harus di sukai seorang namja yang ternyata sahabatku sendiri.

sekarang aku harus bagaimana jujur aku merasa sedikit risih dengan baekhyun tapi jika aku melihat wajahnya aku merasa ada sesuatu saat kami berpapasan tadi .

saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun terutama baekhyun ,aku jadi khawatir apa saat aku tidur dia pernah menciumku atau semacamnya arrrggggh jangan sampai itu menjijikan.

kenapa harus baekhyun?

Sejak peristiwa tadi pagi baik luhan ,chanyeol dan suho mareka tampak masih enggan berbicara satu sama lain ,namun mereka berusaha untuk tidak membuat member lain curiga .

"minum dulu hyung "kata D.O sambil mengangsurkan air putih pada baekhyun .Setiap habis perform baekhyun pasti akan langsung lemas jika tidak langsung minum air yang banyak .

"nee gomawo D.O "lirihnya ,matanya masih menatap chanyeol yang sedang bersama sehun dan tao .'ada apa dengan yeollie tadi sore ia seperti menghindariku 'BATIN BAEKHYUN .

"{Baek gwenchana"tanya suho yang sedang berada di sebelah baekhyun .

"aniya hyung "

"kau pusing"tanya suho khawatir"baekhyun menggeleng .

"hyung hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan manager hyung mungkin akan pulang agak siang v"pamit baekhyun .

"memang pertemuan apa"tanya D.O penasaran .

"heeeeeeeeee rahasia "katabaekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya .

Setelah baekhyun pergi suho segera mengumpulkan semua member di ruang tengah .

"ada apa hyung "? tanya chen .

"tolong dengarkan aku baikbaik "pinta suho saat melihat maknaeline masih sibuk bercanda .

"apa perform kita jelek hyung"?tanya kai .

"aniya perform kita baik baik saja kalian sungguh sempurna "

"lalu apa"?

"ini tentang baekhyun"kata suho yang membuat member lain bertanya tanya minus chanyeol yang sudah terlebih dulu mengetahuinya.

"aku inginmemberitahu kalian kalau baekhyun itu GAY "kata suho pelan pada kata gay .

"MWO "kaget mereka kompak ,kecuali chanyeol yangmalas melengos .D.O bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya saking kagetnya .

"hyung itu tidak mungkin selama ini baekhyun tidak_"

"menunjukan kalau dia gay"potong chanyeol cepat .

"baekhyun hyung mempunyai seorang mantan pacar dulu "kata tao .

"aku tau baekhyun dulu straight sebelum "

"sebelum mengenalchanyeol "lanjut luhan .

"mwo maksudnya baekhyun hyung menyimpang karena mencintai chanyeol hyung"?kaget kai .

"nee"jawab suho lemas.

"hyung ini tidak bisa dibiarkan bagaimanapun itu bisa merusak nama baik EXO hyung"kata kai .

"hyung tau tapi mau bagaimana lagi perasaan seseorang tidak bisa di hilangkan begitu saja "kata suho .

"tapi itu menjijikan bagaimana kalau sampai fans tau itu benar benar image yang buruk bagi EXO "kata kai lagi .

"jangan begitu kai ,semuanya akan baik baik saja jika tidak ada yang membocorkan "kata luhan .

"baik baik sajakatamu hyung"? dia mencintaiku apa itu yang dinamakan baik baik saja"protes chanyeol .

"lalu harus bagaimana ,kita tak mungkin memaksa baekhyun untuk melupakanmu hyung"kata D.O .

"lalu membuatnya agar tetap mencintaiku bukankah itu justru akan semakin menyakitinya "balas chanyeol .

"hiks baek hyung sedang sakit hiks "isak tao .

semua menatap ke arah tao .

"iya hyung tau ,baekhyun sedang berjuang keras untuk tetap hidup "kata luhan .

"hyung hanya ingin kalian menerima perbedaan baekhyun itu saja "kata suho akhirnya .

"maksud hyung membuat kita menerimanya menjadi GAY "tanya sehun .

"sehun selama ini baekhyun selalu baik kepada kita semua dia selalu membuat kita tertawa bersama bersendagurau bersama apa salahnya melakukan hal kecil itu setidaknya dengan menerima kekuranganya bebanya menjadi sedikit berkurang "kata luhan .

"kalau hanya butuh kelucuan untuk kita ,undang saja badut jalanan"

"SEHUN"bentak kris yang membuat semua tersentak kaget .

"aku tak keberatan bersamanya walaupun dia gay"putus kris akhirnya .

luhan dan suho tersenyum .

"aku juga,selama ini aku banyak belajar dari baekhyun apa salahnya kalau dia gay dia tidak membunuhku "kata chen .

Xiumin tersenyum "aku juga dia dongsaeng lucu yang selalu menghiburku dan membuatku tetawa sekalipun dia Gay bagiku itutidak masalah"

"aku juga bagiku baekhyun hyung adalah hyung favoritku dia selalu ada untuku selama ini aku tak akan meninggalkanya "kata tao .

"kupikir aku sependapat dengan mereka aku menyayangi baekhyun yang menyebalkan "kata D.O.

hanya sehun ,kai dan chanyeol yang bungkam .

"chanyeol"

"minhae hyung untuk saat ini aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini "kata chanyeol lalu berlalu ke kamar ,semua menatap kepergian chanyeol dengan miris .

'kuharap kau segera sadar chanyeol'batin kris.

"hyungg aku pulang"kata baekhyunlalu masuk ke dorm .Nmaja mungil itu mulai bertanya tanya saat ruangan sudah gelap padahal baru jam 8 malam .

ia melihat sehun yang tertidur di sofa .

"aiggo maknae ini bisa sakit kalau tidur di sini|"

perlahan ia menepuk nepuk pipi sehun hingga membuat sang empunya terbangun ,.Begitutau siapa yang menyentuh pipinya sehun seperti ketakutan tanpa sengaja ia menepis tangan baekhyun ,hal itu membuat baekhyun terkejut .

"minhae hyung"ucap sehun lalu masuk kamar .

"sehun kenapa"?tanya baekhyun entah pada siapa ,luhan yang taksengaja melihat kejadian itu hanya menghela nafas "minhae baekkie semua sudah terbongkar 'batinnya .

baekhyunmasuk ke kamarnya ia melihat chanyeol tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi kepalanya .

"jaljayo yeollie"bisiknya sambil membelai kepala chanyeol ,kemudian namja mungil itu membuka nakas di bukanya buku yang hampir mirip buku diary di tulisnya beberapa kata setelah itu buru buru ia tutup dan di kembalikan ke tempatnya .

sesaat setelah baekhyun tertidur chanyeol terbangun dan tanpa sadar meremas selimut yang ia pakai entah persaan apa yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini ...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title : halaman 6

Author : Learn

Pairing : Chanbaek

desclaimer : this FF is mine

jika ada kesamaan alur cerita saya tidak tau mungkin idenya sama

Happy reading !

baekhyun pov

"eungh"lenguhku ketika kurasa cahaya matahari perlahan mulai merasuki indera kusibak selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilku .

aku melirik ke ranjang sebelah ,chanyeol sudah bangun,ini aneh biasanya ia pasti akan membangunkanku .Ah mungkin ia buru buru fikirku ,segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi .

Aku segera menuju meja makan aku melihat semuanya sudah berada di sana ah sepertinya aku yang terakhir.

"pagi semua"sapaku .

"pagi baek"jawab suho hyung ,."yeol kenapa kau tak membangunkanku"tanyaku pada chanyeol yang duduk disebelahku .

"ah mian "jawabnya datar ,ada yang aneh biasanya dia akan mengataiku gaya tidurku yang seperti orang mati .

aku melihat kai dan sehun yang juga tengah menatapku ,namun tiba tiba kai memalingkan wajahnya ,sehun juga dia terlihat takut ,apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku ,padahal aku sudah cuci muka huh dasar magnae evil.

"semalam kau tidur nyenyak baek"?tanya luhan hyung padaku ,hyungku yang satu ini memang begitu perhatian denganku .

"nee,aku bermimpi indah"jawabku.

"wah mimpi apa hyung"tanya tao antusias,.

"aku bermimpi luhan hyung menjadi wanita dan chen suaminya "jawabku innocent.

"MWO"teriak luhan hyung dan chen bersamaan.

"kenapa bawa bawa aku sih"protes chen .

"molla namanya juga mimpi"ucapku.

"enak saja aku wanita aku ini realmen ,manly baek"protes luhan hyung ,yang paling anti dengan kata 'cantik'.

"hehehe "aku hanya terkekeh.

"aku duluan"aku terkejut ketika tiba tiba kai berpamitan untuk ke ruang latihan terlebih dulu .

"kau tidak ikut van"tanya luhan hyung.

"tidak"jawabnya singkat lalu keluar .

"kai kenapa hyung"?tanyaku.

"molla ,mungkin dia ingin lebih giat latihan"

"aku juga ,duluan"pamit chanyeol tiba tiba.

"eh tak biasanya kau yeol "godaku namun chanyeol justru diam dan berlalu begitu saja ,kenapa dia sejak kemarin dia seperti itu padaku .

"sudahlah habiskan saja makanmu baek "suruh suho hyung padaku .

Author pov

Saat ini semua member EXO sedang menjalani latihan mereka ,mereka selalu berlatih keras demi kepuasan penggemar .Tak terkecuali baekhyun ,namja mungil itu pun berlatih keras walaupun tubuhnya sudah berontak meminta istirahat.

"kita istirahat dulu "perintah suho .Setelah mendapatkan perintah merekapun langsung berhamburan menuju sofa bahkan ada yang langsung tiduran di sofa .,

"ah lelahnya "eluh baekhyun ..

"kau istirahat saja setelah ini"kata suho."ani hyung mana bisa aku istirahat sementara kalian kembali latihan"tolak baekhyun .

"huh capek"ucap chanyeol tiba tiba .Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol berkeringat berinisiatif untuk menghapus keringatnya seperti biasa .

Namja mungil itu sudah mengambil sapu tangan ,namun belum sempat namja mungil itu menghapus peluh chanyeol ,namja jakung itu sudah terlebih dahulu menepis tangan mungil baekhyun yang membuat baekhyun dan yang lainya yang berada sisitu terkejut.

plakkkk

"Ah eh aku minhae"ucap chanyeol .

"chanyeol kau kenapa "tanya baekhyun .

"..."chanyeol hanya diam .

"ah..."tiba tiba baekhyun merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di kepalanya .

"baek gwaechana"?tanya suho panik.

"gwenchana hyung"kata baekhyun pelan .

"ayo kita ambil obatmu "ajak suho lalu memapah baekhyun .

Setelah baekhyun dan suho keluar ,luhan segera menarik chanyeol dengan kasar .

"APA YANG BARUSAN KAU LAKUKAN CHANYEOL"marah luhan .

"..."

"luhan hyung mungkin chanyeol hyung terkejut saja"kata kyungsoo berusaha menenanangkan luhan .

"dia benar benar menunjukan penolakanya ,dasar kejam"maki luhan .

"hyung tidak mengalami apa yang aku alami "kata chanyeol .

"tapi tak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu yeol kau lihat matanya tadi yeol menyiratkan kesdihan yeol "kata luhan lagi .

"aku terkejut hyung aku merasa risih di sentuh olehnya "

"CHANYEOL"bentak kris tiba tiba .

"baekhyun itu sahabat dekatmu ,bukankah biasa kalian melakukan skinship "kata kris.

"sekarang beda hyung ,sekarang berbeda setelah mengetahui bahwa ia GAY yang menyukaiku "

"chanyeol hyung jangan keras keras bagaimana kalau baekhyun hyung dengar "kata tao .

"ah sudahlah lagi pula aku sudah minta maaf tadi"

"apa persahabatan kalian yang benar benar dekat akan putus begitu saja hanya karena hal ini"?tanya luhan .

"..."

"jika kau menjadi chanyeol hyung mungkin aku akan lakukan hal yang sama"kata sehun .

"yak sehun kenapa kau bilang begitu"kata tao tak menerima kata kata sehun .

"hyung EXO baru saja terkenal ,mereka mengenal kita sebagai boyband baru ,bagaimana jika mereka tau bahwa salah satu personilnya adalah Gay aku tak yakin EXO akan bertahan"sahut kai tiba tiba .

"benar kata kai ,sampai kapanpun kita menyimpan bangkai pasti akan tercium juga baunya "timpal sehun .

"HENTIKAN"bentak kris yang membuat seisi ruangan hening .

"jangan bahas hal ini disini "kata kris datar .

"bagaimana kita bisa berkata WE ARE ONE jika menyimpan hal ini saja kalian keberatan apa salahnya berkorban sedikit hah"kata luhan pelan .

"sudah luhan hyung sebentar lagi mereka kembali kau mau baekhyun tau kalau kita seperti ini "ucap lay menennangkan.

"istirahat selesai kita latiohan saja "ajak XIUmin .Para memberpun hanya menuruti perintah tetua EXO itu .

"baekhyun ah gwechana"tanya suho khawatir.

"gwechana hyung"jawab baekhyun.

"kepalamu masih sakit ,sudah hyung bilang kalau tidak kuat kau langsung istirahat sajakan"

|sudah mendingan hyung ,jika aku istirahat penampilan kita tak akan baik aku tidak enak dengan member lain "kawab baekhyun .

"hyung,,,kenapa ya dengan chanyeol "?

"memang kenapa"?tanya suho pura pura tidak tau .

"sejak kemarin dia seperti menghindariku ,tadi pagi ia tidak membangunkanku dan tadi dia menepis tanganku kasarapa aku berbuat salah padanya"?

"mungkin chanyeol hanya terkejut saja tadi ,dan untuk itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja "hibur suho .

"hyung kajja kita kembali latihan member lain pasti sudah mulai duluan "

"jika kau pusing langsung istirahat arrassso "!

"arrassso"

Setelah selesai latihan mereka masuk ke van .

"Yak kyungsoo hyung aku yang duduk di depan "protes sehun saat mengetahui hanya ada tempat sisa di samping baekhyun .

"enak saja aku ingin duduk di depan sehun biasanya kau juga duduk di belakang "

"aniya kali ini saja hyunggg"pinta sehun lagi .

"sehun dibelakang masih ada tempat samping baekhyun hyung kau tidak lihat eoh"kyungsoo mulai kesal .

"aku tidak mau duduk dengan baekhyun hyung"jawab sehun kelepasan yang membuat kyungsoo melotot dan baekhyun terkejut .

"wae sehunnie"?tanya baekhyun .

"ahh eumm aku bercanda aku hanya ingin duduk di depan saja"

"sudah biar aku duduk disini sehun kau duduk disampingku "|putus suho akhirnya .

Baekhyun tengah duduk di sofa sendirian ,ia masih memikirkan kejadian yang seharian ini ia alami .

"huh ada apa dengan mereka "?

ckleekkk pintu terbuka chanyeol dan kris yang entah dari mana .

"kalian dari mana"?tanya baekhyun ,chanyeol tidak menjawab kris langsung duduk di samping baekhyun .

"kami dari cafe "jawab kris.

"wah kenapa tidak mengajaku hyung"

"kapan kapan saja nee"

"nee..."

"baekhyun kau sudah bangun pagi sekaliii"kata D.O saat melihat baekhyun sudah duduk di meja makan .

"aku tidak bisa tidur "jawabnya pelan .

"eh waeyo "?

"molla "

kyungsoo diam ia sedih melihat wajah baekhyun yang kian hari kian pucat .

"kau kenapa "?tanya baekhyun yang melihat kyungsoo melamun .

"ah ani hyung kau tunggu saja nee masakannya "kata kyungsoo mengusir

"baekhyun "panggil suho setelah selesai sarapan .

"nee hyung"

"kita perllu bicara"ajak suho .

kemudian mereka berada di ruang tengah member lain kebetulan sedang bertebaran di penjuru dorm ada yang main game dikamar ada yang mencuci .Hanya ada luhan dan suho di ruang tengah .

'baekhyun ini tentang rahasiamu"kata suho memulai .

"rahasiaku "?ah hyung jangan bilang kalau _"

"mereka sudah tau baek"sahut luhan ,.

Mata baekhyun membulat ,namja mungil itu terkejut.

"hyuung bercanda kan"?tanya baekhyun dengan suara bergetar .

"mianhae baekkie minhaee bagaimanapun mereka juga harus tau hyung yakin mereka juga tak akan keberatan"kata luhan .

"hyung jangan bercanda ,bukankah kalian berjanji untuk selelu merahasiakanya "

"minhae baekkie hyung yakin mereka akan menerima"

"pantas sehun begitu takut padaku ,kai juga dia menatapku jijik haha dan chanyeol dia menunjukan hal yang sama "baekhyun tertawa hambar .

"baekhyun"

"ah hyung sudahlah .banar juga tak baik rahasia di pendam lama lama"ucap baekhyun akhirnya dengan pandangan kosong .

"baekhyun hyung janji akan melindungimu dan mendukungmu saeng"ucap luhan .

hah baekhyun menghela nafas berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadanya .

"aku percaya hyung"kata baekhyun .

"ah aku ke kamar dulu hyung istirahat"pamit baekhyun tiba tiba .

luhan dan suho hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian baekhyun .

Bruuuk

Tiba tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh ,suho dan luhan segera bergegas menuju ke asal suara .

BAEKHYUUN!pekik suho dan luhan saat melihat baekhyun tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di depan pintu kamarnya .

"baekkie hiks ireona saeng hiks ireona"isak luhan sambil memangku baekhyun terlihat juga darah mengalir di hidungnya .

"baekkie baekkie"panik suho .

Member lain pun mulai berdatangan mulai dari xiumin dan lay yang terkejut .

"OMMO baekhyun"kaget chen dan kyungsoo .

"hyung kita bawa ke kamar lalu panggil dokter"kata kris lalu menggendong baekhyun menuju kamar baekhyun .

chanyeol yang juga melihat kondisi baekhyun masih diam mematung namja jakung itu ingin sekali menangis melihat kondisi roomatenya ,sedikit rasa bersalah mulai bersarang di hati chanyeol .

para member tampak resah menunngu di depan kamar 'baekyeol'mereka menunngu usia keluar

..setelah beberapa saat akhirnya usia keluar .

"usia bagaimana keadaanya"?tanya suho tidak sabar .

"keadaanya sudah stabil ,tapi tetap penyakitnya lama kelamaan semakin parah baekhyun sendiri sudah mengetahui keadaanya "jelas usia.

"tolong usahakan baekhyun tidak mengalami stress yang berlebihan beban pikiran kondisi fisik dan mentalnya saling mempengaruhi kesehatanya "lanjut sang usia .

"nee khamsahamnida "ucap suho .

"nee permisi"pamit usia.

"ini semua salahku jika saja aku tak memberitau yang sebenarnya jika kalian mengetahui rahasianya mungkin baekhun tak aakan drob seperti sekarang"sesal suho .

"hyung ini bukan salahmu ,lama kelamaan kami pun akan tau "kata kyungsoo .

"benar kata kyungsoo hyung ini bukan salahmu sekarang kita berdoa saja agar baekhyun cepat sadar "ucap xiumin .

"sekarang kalian tau kan kondisi baekhyun ,dia sekarat saat ini ,asihkan dari kalian yang tak ingin menerimanya terutama kau chanyeol:"tunjuk luhan sambil menatap chanyeol tajam .Chanyeol hanya mampu memalingkan wajahnya ia tak sanggup berucap apapun saat ini bahkan untuk menatap luhan pun ia tak sanggup .

"jawab aku chanyeol"bental luhan .

"luhan hyung sudahlah lebih baik kita masuk mungkin baekhyun sudah sadar"ajak lay .

Akhirnya semua member masuk kecuali sehun ,chanyeol .dan kai kaihun sedang keluar sedang chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa .Ia belum sanggup untuk bertatap mata dengan baekhyun saat ini .

"hyung gwechana"tanya tao baekhyun hanya tersenyum .

"baekhyun mianhae"sesal suho lalu memeluk baekhyun .

"ah sesak hyung ,kenapa minta maaf hyung tidak salah kok"ucap baekhyun .

"hyung apapun yang terjadi padamu apapun keuranganmu kami tetap menyayangimu "ucap tao .

"nee baek walaupun kau menyimpang bukan berarti kami harus menjauhimu kan kau tetap baekhyun exo bagi kami"kata xiumin .

:ka kalian"

"aku tak peduli sekalipun kau Gay yang nanti akan menyukaiku itu tidak masalah aku menyayangimu"timpal chen .

"kau tidak sendiri baekkie "sahut kris

"hiks hiks minhae aku benar benar menjijikan"ucap baekhyun terisak .

"aniya kau bukan sampah bae hyung kau adalah cahaya di exo "kata kyungsoo .

"hiks gomawo minhae aku mempermalukan exo "

"aniya baek kami bangga memilikimu exo tanpabaekhyun bukanlah exo lagi"kata lay .

Setelah itu mereka pun memeluk baekhyun .

chanyeol tengah resah memikirkan persoalanya ,.

"chanyeol "tiba tiba kris dan luhan datang .

"hyung "

"ini semua tentang"

"baekhyun"potong chanyeol .

"kondisinya kian melemah yeol mungkin dia tak akan lama lagi "

"lalu "

"jeball yeol ini permintaanku sebagai seorang wu yi fan bahagiakanlah baekhyun "

"ini gila hyung aku harus bagaimana apa aku juga harus menjadi GAY hyung jangan bercanda"

"chanyeol jeball "pinta luhan dengan wajah memelas .

chanyeol menghela nafas pelan .Ia tidak tega menolak permintaan hyungnya .

"akan ku pikirkan hyung"putus chanyeol akhirnya .

=====================Di dalam kamar baekhyun tengah bersandar di ranjangnya tanganya dengan lincah memainkan ponselnya .

Ckleeeek pintu terbuka menampakan chanyeol yang baru saja masuk kamar mereka .

'"aku pikir kau sudah tidur"ucap chanyeol .

"aku masih belum bisa tidur yeoll"jawab baekhyun .

"baek minhae atas sikapku kemarin aku sadar jika aku salah "sesal chanyeol .

"gwechana yeoll jika aku jadi kau mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama"

"aniya aku yang salah baek aku tak seharusnya begitu ,aku hanya terkejut saja tapi asal kau tau aku tetap chanyeolliemu yang dulu"

baekhyun terkejut .

"minhae yeoll kau pasti jijik setelah mengetahui kalau aku"

"aniya aku justru senang ,baekkie fans juga pasti senang jika melihat kita selalu bersama ,baekyeol is real bukankah itu keinginan fans"

"iya tapi itu tidak untuk di kehidupan nyata yeoll "

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun erat .

"baek percayalah aku akan selalu berada di sisimu aku akan menemanimu di saat suka maupun duka jeball percayalah "ucap chanyeol sungguh sungguh .

"apa maksudmu yeoll"

"aku bersedia menjadi pasanganmu baek karena aku juga menyukaimu"kata chanyeol yang membuat baekhyun terkejut .

"hahaha jangan menghiburku yeoll semua tau kau namja normal semua normal hanya aku yang menyimpang"

"aku bersungguh sungguh maafkan aku memang awalnya aku sempat ragu tapi saat ini inilah perasaanku sesungguhnya "

baekhyun diam dengan air mata yang menggenang .

"hiks yeol kau hiks tidak bohong kan "isak baekhyun .Chanyeol menggeleng lalu tersenyum .

"aku akan menjagamu baekhyun"ucap chanyeol lalu memeluk erat baekhyun .

baekhyun tersenyum bahagia dalam pelukannya .

Namun chanyeol tampak keraguan terselip di wajahnya ,

Akankah sandiwara dimulai !


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Halaman 6 Chapter 3

Author : Learn

Pairing : ChanBaek/Baekyeol

Genre : Angst / romance /friendship

Cast : All member EXO (termasuk kris)

Desclaimer : fanfic murni ide saya jika ada kesamaan saya tidak tau maaf sebelumnya

Thanks a lot buat yang udah review

Happy Reading !

Sejak pengakuan jika chanyeol juga mencintainya ,maka di hari itu juga baekhyun dan chanyeol mulai menjalin hubungan .Sesuai kesepakatan tidak ada satu member pun yang keberatan ,termasuk kai dan sehun walaupun mereka tetap saja masih menjaga jarak dengan baekhyun .

Chanyeol jauh lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama baekhyun entah hanya sekedar nonton TV atau ia bertanggung jawab menjadi seorang actor dalam drama yang di rencanakan.

"baekhyun aku sudah membuatkanmu sup rumput laut "ucap chanyeol sambil membawa nampan yang berisi mug tersebut ke kamar mereka.

"ne gomawo yeollie "ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum .

"kata suho hyung akhir akhir ini makanmu tak teratur "

"ani aku makan dengan teratur kok"sangkal baekhyun.

"jangan bohong kita memang sibuk akhir akhir ini tapi kau harus ingat kondisimu baek,aku tidak ingin kau drop seperti waktu itu"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan chanyeol yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"hai kenapa kau tersenyum ada yang lucu"?tanya chanyeol.

"hehe aniya gomawo sudah menghawatirkanku yeollie "

"itu sudah sepantasnya sekarang aku ini kekasihmu kan ,sudah ayo makan biar aku suapi"kata chanyeol sambil menyuapi baekhyun .

Ternyata tanpa mereka berdua sadari sudah sejak tadi Suho sejak tadi menyaksikan keduanya sambil tersenyum 'gomawo chanyeol'ucap suho dalam hati .

"jadi hari ini kita akan jalan jalan hyung"?tanya sehun kini mereka tengah berkumpul di depan televisi .

"iya kita mendapat jatah libur 2 hari lumayan untuk refreshing"

"lalu kita mau kemana hyung"?tanya tao.

"ummm terserah kalian kalian ingin kemana"?

"kita ke tempat hiburan saja ahhkita naik roller coster"heboh sehun.

"kalau begitu kau saja yang naik "sahut luhan

:"cih hyung penakut"cibir sehun .

"apa katamu dasar cadel"

"yak hyung"

"sudah sudah kalian setuju ke taman hiburan"?tanya suho .

"tersrah lah yang penting liburan "kata chen .

"kau juga ikut kan baekhyun"?tanya luhan .

"tentu saja aku juga butuh hiburan luhen"jawab baekhyun jengkel.

"aishh iya iya hyung hanya menghawatirkanmu "

"tenang saja hyung aku yang akan menjaga baekhyun selama kita ke taman hiburan nanti"kata chanyeol sambil merangkul baekhyun membuatnya sedikit merona.

"oh iya hehehe kau jaga dengan benar nee"

"yak hyung aku bukan bayi "protes baekhyun.

luhan hanya terkekeh gemas,tak hanya luhan suho lay tao dan chen pun ikut tersenyum menanggapi walau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati mereka.

Sesuai janjinya selama di taman hiburan chanyeol selalu menjaga baekhyun menemaninya naik bianglala ,masuk rumah hantu walau harus berakhir dengan teriakan super keras dan cempreng milik baekhyun.

"hahaha hyung payah"cibir sehun pada luhan yang masih menangis karena habis naik roller coster.

"awas kauuu "ancam luhan .

"hahaha kau sudah tau takut ketinggian kenapa mau maunya di kerjain maknae evil itu "kata xiumin .

"aku hanya tidak ingin di anggap lemah oleh magnae itu huh "

"hahaha anak kecil kau ladeni"sahut lay .Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya .

"hah aku haus "celetuk baekhyun.

"mau kuberikan ice cream"?tawar chanyeol baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

"kalau begitu kau disini saja biar aku belikan"

"hyung aku ikut "kata sehun lalu mengikuti chanyeol.

Kemudian kris duduk di sebelah baekhyun .

"kau lelah"?tanya kris saat melihat wajah baekhyun sedikit pucat .

"sedikit hyung tapi aku senang hehehe"jawab baekhyun sambil menunjukan eyes smilenya yang membuat kris gemas lalu mengacak rambut baekhyun .

"Yak hyung rambutku berantakan tauuu"protes baekhyun .  
Kris tertawa namun tawanya seketika lenyap saat melihat banyak helai rambut baekhyun yang tertinggal di tanganya .  
Rontok,

Menyadari perubahan raut wajah kris baekhyun pun mencoba bercanda.

"astaga rambutku rontok hee sepertinya shampo yang kupakai tidak cocok ,ah belikan shampo yang bagus ya hyung"

KRis diam .

"hyung kenapa "?

"..."

"hyung"?

"gwechana ah mian rambutmu"_

"ah sudahlah hyung lagi pula aku tidak akan botak kalau rambutku hanya tertinggal di tanganmu beberapa helai saja"baekhyun mencoba bercanda .

"ah aku ke toilet dulu "pamit kris .  
sedang baekhyun kembali diam .  
'rambutku sudah mulai rontok 'batinya .

Ternyata setelah sampai di toilet kris segera membasuh wajahnya di depan westafel .  
Tak ada yang tau jika namja tinggi dan tampan itu menangis .

Ia lihat kembali helain rambut baekhyun yang begitu banyak di tanganya ,setetes air mata pun kembali turun .

"minhae baekhyun "

Di tempat lain sehun dan chanyeol sedang membeli ice cream .

"hyung terlihat sangat mesra "ledek sehun .

"mau bagaimana lagi ini kan yang kalian inginkan"

"aku tidak menginginkanya "

"ah sudahlah huh kau tau bahkan aku tak bisa sedetik pun lepas darinya "

"aku mengerti hyung kau benar benar aktor berbakat "

"heem kupikir begitu sekarang yang aku fikirkan sampai kapan "?

"molla aku harap hyung bisa bertahan haha"ledek sehun .

"aku tak yakin aku harap setelah ini jumyeon ,luhan serta kris akan puas"

"hooo kau benar benar marah ya dengan mereka"?

Chanyol menghela nafas ,ice cream pesananya sudah jadi .

"sudahlah kajja saatnya kembali menjadi yeollie "

"yeollie lama sekali"gerutu baekhyun .

"kau benar benar kehausan baek"?tanya chen .

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menghapus peluhnya .

"aiggo kau juga kepanasan apa ada yang bawa air mineral"?tanya lay .

"hyung apa perlu aku belikan"?tawar tao .

"ah tak usah tao "tolak baekhyun meski tenggorokannya terasa begitu panas ,namun ia tak ingin merepotkan .

Luhan tampak khawatir melihat baekhyun yang terlihat benar benar kepanasan ,pandanganya langsung teralih pada ransel Kai .  
Ya ada sebotol air mineral di pikir panjang Luhan segera mengambil air mineral itu lalu ia berikan kepada baekhyun.

"minum ini dulu baek"?suruh luhan .

"itu milik siapa hyung"?tanya baekhyun.

"milik kai sudah minum saja "paksa luhan .

Akhirnya karena sudah cukup kehausan baekhyun meminum air mineral itu ,sedikit melegakan tenggorokanya walau masih terasa sangat panas.

Kai dan kyungsoo baru selesai dari naik wahana permainan lain.

"kalian sudah selesai"?tanya luhan ,.

"nee"

"mana suho hyung"?tanya chen.

"suho hyung sedang di toilet perutnya mual "jawab kyungsoo .

"aigoo hausnya eh mana air minumku "?tanya kai .

"ini"xiumin menyerahkan air minum kai .

"wah siapa yang baru meminumnya "tanya kai asal .

"baekhyun tadi dia sangat kehausan dan kepanasan"jawab lay .  
Sontak kai yang ingin meminum air langsung berhenti .Menaap botol air mineralnya dengan jijik .

"waeyo kai"?tanya luhan yang sekarang sedang mengipasi baekhyun.

"ah aniya ,ini buat kalian saja aku beli minum dulu "kata kai lalu pergi membeli minuman .

"huh hyung pasti Kai jijik botol itu bekasku"lirih baekhyun .

"Ah tidak mungkin jangan berpikir yang aneh aneh"hibur luhan .

"benar hyung kami kan sudah bilang kalau kami menerimamu "sahut kyungsoo .

Sedang Xiumin,chen lay dan tao hanya menatap prihatin baekhyun ,mereka sudah tau kalau sejak awal Kai menentang adanya seorang Gay di grup .

"ah maaf aku lama antreanya banyak " kata chanyeol tiba tiba datang bersama sehun .

"ini untukmu baekkie rasa strawberry "

"gomawo yeolllie"

"kau berpapasan dengan kai "?tanya luhan .

"nee dia bilang dia ingin membeli minuman katanya minumanya habis"jelas sehun .

Bakhyun tampak asyik menikmati ice cream strawberrynya .

"enak baek"tanya chanyeol ,baekhyun hanya mengangguk .

"sedikit senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampan chanyeol ,tapi senyuman itu tulus .  
==============================

Setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu di taman hiburan seluruh member EXO pun kembali ke Dorm .

"aiggo aku lelah"eluh luhan .

"aku juga "sahut baekhyun .

"mau ku gendong baek"goda chanyeol .

"aniya aku bukan bayi yeoll"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat baekhyun .  
Member lain pun ikut tertawa ,.

Saat berjalan menuju kamar mereka,baekhyun merasakan kalau jarak antara pintu dan kamar mereka terasa begitu jauh ,namja mungil itu menyadari kalau gerakanya mulai melambat ,bahkan untuk membuka kenop pintu kamar mereka pun baekhyun kesulitan tanganya seakan tidak bisa menggapai benda bertengger itu .

Ckleek Setelah susah payah membuka pintu namja mungil itu segera menjatuhkan diri di ranjang .

Perlahan ia melihat area sekitarnya terasa berputar .  
Matanya terasa berat ,  
Perlahan ia merasakan cairan kental berbau annyir keluar melalui hidungnya .

Dengan langkah tetatih tatih baekhyuhn menuju kamar mandi kamarnya ia membasuh wajahnya berusaha mengehentikan aliran cairan itu dari hidungnya .

Ia tak tau sudah sejak kapan bersandar di pintu kamar mandi untuk menetralisir rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya .

Tok...tok

"baekhyun ah kau di dalam"? itu suara chanyeol yang memanggil .

"nee"sahut baekhyun lemah .

Namja mungil itu segera membuka pintu namun setelah terbuka tubuhnya tiba tiba lemas dan jatuh ke pelukan chanyeol .

"aiggo baek sudah berapa lama kau disini"?panik chanyeol .

Chanyeol segera menggendong baekhyun lalu menidurkanya di ranjang.

"apa perlu ku beritahukan suho hyung"?

"ja..jangan aku..bai..ik ..sa..ja yeol"kata baekhyun terbata dan lirih .

"tapi_"

" ...te..mani..a..ku..sa..ja yeol"pinta baekhyun .

Chanyeol pun mengangguk lalu perlahan ia usap lembut rambut baekhyun hingga namja mungil itu tertidur .

Sejenak chanyeol melihat wajah baekhyun yang sedikit pucat itu ,ada perasaan iba yang amat sangat .Ada juga perasaan bersalah yang menggerogotiya .

"minhae apa aku salah"?perlahan chanyeol mulai bimbang atas perasaanya ,tanpa ia sadari air matanya pun mengalir .

Setelah semalamn tidur tubuh baekhun mulai berangsur pulih meski tidak 100% .

"baek hari ini kau harus check up kan"suho mengingatkan .

"nee hyung aku tidak lupa kok"

"aish hari ini aku ada jadwal "sesal chanyeol .

"biar aku saja yang mengantar"tawar kris.

"ooh baiklah "

"aku juga hyung ,aku ingin mengantar hyung check up"sahut tao .

"oke kalian bersiap sipalah ,baekhyun kau juga pakai baju hangat ihari ini dingin sekali"kata suho .

"nee hyung"jawab baekhyun .  
Setelah acara makan selesai baekhyun ingin membawa piring piring kotor di meja makan ke dapur.  
Nmaun ia kembali merasakan jarak antara dapur dan ruang makan terasa sangat jauh pandanganya pun mulai tidak jelas .Akhirnya dengan tertatih baekhyun sampai di dapur namun tiba tiba keseimbanganya goyah ,baekhyun menyenggol mug yang berada di rak .

PRANG

mug itu pecah wajah baekhyun memucat ,itu mug milik kai .

Kai yang kebetulan sedang ingin ke dapur terkejut mengetahui mugnya pecah .

"astaga hyung kau yang melakukanya "?tanya kai dengan nada tinggi .

"mianhae kai jeongmal "sesal baekhyun .

"astaga hyung kau kan tau ini mug kesayanganku kenapa hyung ceroboh sekali sih sekarang siapa yang bisa menggantinya hah"bentak kai emosi .

Member lain yang mendengar keributan pun segera menuju dapur .

"Ada apa ini"?tanya suho .

"hyung dia memecahkan mug kesayanganku "kata kai sambil menunjuk baekhyun.

"kai sopanlah dia hyungmu "gertak lay .

"itukan hanya mug kai aku akan menggantinya "kata suho menenangkan ,namun kai justru semakin marah .

"APA HYUNG HANYA MUG KATAMU ,INI BENDA KESAYANGANKU HYUNG "

"Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu kai mana soapan santunmu hah"kata kyungsoo .Luhan ikut datang lalu merangkul baekhyun yang sejak tadi menunduk .

"itu memang benar kan hanya mug tak usah dibesar besarkan kau membuat keributan saja "

"kalian tidak tau betapa pentingnya itu dan kenapa kalian semua membelanya "marah kai .

"hyung tidak membela siapapun itu memang hanya masalah kecil kan lagi pula baekhyun juga tidak sengaja kai "

"lalu kalian menyalahkanku hah ,"

"minhae kai "sesal baekhyun lagi .

"sudahlah hyung kau tak pernah salah hyung "sindir kai .

"disini aku yang salah ,semua membelamu hyung semuanya "sambung kai .

"aku tak mengerti kau menjadi secrewet ini kai hanya karena hal kecil ini saja"sindir luhan .

"hyung bilang ini hal kecil lalu tentang 'menyimpangnya' baekhyun hyung juga hal kecil ,"

"KAI "bentak suho .  
kai terkejut ini pertama kalinya suho membentaknya .

"hooh jadfi hanya karena baekhyun saja hyung sudah membentaku "

"aku melakukanya karena kau salah kai "

"aku salah ,aku salah hyung lalu bagaimana dengan baekhyun hyung yang bENAR BENAR SALAH TAPI KALIAN JUSTRU MENDUKUNG"

PLAKKK

kai merasakan pipinya memanas saat dirasa tangan suho menampar pipinya .

SEmua terkejut termasuk baekhyun yang sudah menangis .

"cih bahkan hyung menamparku hanya untuk membela pria gay itu "sinis kai lalu berlalu pergi .

Suho masih diam dengan wajah memerah jika ada kris pasti namja tinggi itu yang akan menempeleng kai .

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukanya pada tubuh baekhyun yang bergetar ,untung tidak banyak member yang berada di situ hanya kyungsoo ,lay luhan suho .

"sudah sudah baekhyun kau siap siap saja sebentar lagi manager datang "

baekhyun hanya mengangguk .

Baekhyun pov

Sakit rasanya sangat sakit segitu bencikah kai terhadapku ,aku sadar aku memang menjijikan dan tak pantas berada di antara member exo yang benar benar sempurna .

Rasanya jauh lebih sakit seperti ini tuhan rasanya aku sudah tidak kuat ,,,.  
Apa yang aharus aku lakukan aku bertahan karena ada chanyeol yang mendukungku ,setidaknya bersama dengan namja yang aku cintaiwalau harus menahan sakit aku tidak masalah .

Sejak kejadian tadi aku terus terisak ,semuanya karena aku suho hyung yang di kenal lembut berani menampar kai dongsaeng kesayanganya .Ini semua karena aku .  
Apa aku pembawa sial .

Aku benar benar menyusahkan ,sudah penyakitan menjadi gay yang membuat image grup benar benar buruk .

baek pov end

Saat ini baekhyun ,kris ,dan tao sedang berada di mobil menuju rumah sakit .

"kenapa diam saja hyung"|?tanya tao .

"aku masih ngantuk tao "bohong baekhyun .

"kata chanyeol kau tidur semalaman kenapa masih ngantuk"?tanya kris.

"hehehe"baekhyun tetawa hambar .

Kemudian mereka kembali berdiam.

"baek soal kata kata kai tadi pagi jangan kau pikirkan "celetuk kris tiba tiba.

"eh hyung sudah tau "?

"nee suho hyung tadi memberi tau kami hyung"sahut tao .

"itu kenyataanya hyung "

"kai sedang emosi jadi kata kata itu bukan dari hatinya "hibur tao .

"tapi sebagian kata kata kai memang benar kan"

"hentikan baek jika kau masih bicara seperti itu hyung akan marah padamu "ancam kris yang sukses membuat baekhyun diam lalu kembali melihat pemandangan di luar.

Selesai check up mereka bertiga segera kembali ke dorm .  
Disana nampak chanyeol sedang bersama sama dengan chen dan kyungsoo .  
Chanyeol segera menghampiri baekhyun .

"bagaimana check up nya"tanya chanyeol antusias.

"baik baik saja semuanya normal "jawab baekhyun .

chanyeol tersenyum lima jari "syukurlah kajja kau harus istirahat "ajak chanyeol .

Di kamar chanyeol sedang menunnggui baekhyun .Baekhyun tampak berbaring sedang chanyeol berada di sampingnya mengelus lembut surai rambut baekhyun pelan ,karena takut akan rontok lagi .

"yeoll|"

"hmmmn"

"kau benar benar berjanji kan akan selalu disampingku "?tanya baekhyun yang membuat chanyeol berhenti mengelus rambutnya .

"tentu saja itu janjiku baek "

"bagaimana jika aku sudah tidak mampu berdiri di atas panggung bersama kalian"?

"kau jangan bilang begitu bagaimanapun kau harus berjuang baek "?

"itu perumpamaan"

"aku akan menggendongmu "

"hah kau serius aku berat tauk hehe"

"kau jangan meremehkanku eoh"

"bagaimana jika aku sudah tidak bisabicara lagi ,"

"itu tidak mungkin"

"waeyo"?

|"karena bukan byun baekhyun namanya jika tidak crewet hahaha"

"hahaha aku benar benar cerewet ea"

"pastinya hey kita the beagle line kau lupa "?

"hahaha kau benar "

"bagiku kau adalah cahanya di exo baek kau selalu membuat hari kami terasa cerah jika melihatmu "

"kau berlebihan "

"kau sendiri yang bilang waktu itu "

"cahanya hanya nama elemenku saja yeoll kenyataanya sebentar lagi mungkin aku hanya akan menjadi bayangan di exo "

"itu tidak akan terjadi aku akan membuat cahaya itu tetap bersinar terang "kata chanyeol .

"..."

baek"?

"gomawo ,gomawo karena sudah menemaniku yeoll aku mencintaimu"ucap baekhyun .

"nado baek "

CUUP

Chanyeol mengecup dahi baekhyun lalu kembali mengelus surai namja mungil itu hingga tertidur .

Ada gurat penyesalan di wajah tampan chanyeol .

Dengan segera namja tampan itu menuju balkon dorm mereka .

"Argghhhh"teriaknya .

"bodoh kenapa aku justru seakan memberi lampu hijau bodoh kenapa aku berkata seperti itu "rutuk chanyeol .

"kau menyesalinya "tiba tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsinya .

"kris hyung"

"kau menyesall telah berjanji untuk selalu berada di samping baekhyun"?

"..."

"kau menyesal "?

"hyung tidak mengerti "?

"aku mengerti sangat mengerti "

"mana mungkin hyung mengerti seandainya hyung tau perasaanku saat ini apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung"

"melanjutkan sandiwara sampai selesai "

kata kata kris membuat chanyeol diam .

"bagaimana jika sag aktor utama sudah lelah "

"aku akan memaksanya untuk tidak lelah"kata kris dingin .

"...''

"chanyeol jika aku jadi kau aku tidak akan menyesali keputusan yang kubuat apalagi jika itu membuat seseorang bahagia aku tak akan menyesalinya membuat seseorang bahagia jauh lebih baik dari pada hanya memikirkan kebahagiaan sendiri "kata kris .

"..."

"sudah malam temani baekhyun lagi aku harus menyusul suho "

"kemana suho hyung"?

"mencari kai sejak tadi pagi ia pergi dari dorm "jelas kris.

Setelah kepergian kris chanyeol kembali diam ia melihat bintang di langit yang bertaburan .

Cahanya mereka sangat terang ...

'aku akan membuat cahanya itu tetap bersinar terang '

ingatan itu terus berputar di kepalanya .

Tanpa chanyeol dan kris sadari ada seseorang yang mengetahui pembicaraan mereka berdua di balkon .Sosok itu dengan tertatih kembali ke kamar dengan setetes air mata yang membasahi wajahnya .

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Halaman 6 Chapter 4  
Author : Learn  
Pairing : Chanbaek/Baekyeol Cast : all member EXO ( Termasuk Kris )  
Genre : Angst/ Hurt /romance/friendship  
Discleimer : Fanfic murni ide saya / chara bukan milik saya fanfic not real

Happy Reading !

==========

Pagi ini di ruang makan hanya ada suho,kai,luhan,D.O,dan LAY member lain sudah pergi memenuhi jadwalnya namun masih ada juga yang ada di kamarnya . Masih ada kecanggungan antara suho dan kai ,walaupun semalam suho berhasil membujuk kai pulang ke dorm namun bukan berarti mereka sudah berbaikan ,.Kai masih enggan untuk sekedar berbicara kepada suho begitupun sebaliknya .Member lain pun tak berani untuk ikut campur. Tak berapa lama chanyeol dan baekhyun keluar lalu ikut bergabung di meja makan .

"Pagi hyung " sapa baekhyun .

"pagiii"jawab suho setengah melamun .

"yang lain pada kemana hyung"?tanya chanyeol .

"mereka sudah pergi pemotretan "jawab luhan .

"aku duluan "kata Kai tiba tiba lalu pergi .

"hyung kau masih belum berbaikan dengan kai"?tanya baekhyun .

"seperti yang kau lihat "jawab suho lesu .

Gurat penyesalan kembali terlihat di wajah manis baekhhyun melihat suho tampak sedih menatap kepergian Kai ke kamarnya.

"mianhae hyung itu semua gara gara aku"sesal baekhyun .

"sudahlah baek itu bukan salahmu ,lebih baik kau habiskan sarapanmu "sela luhan .

"benar aku dan kai pasti akan segera berbaikan jangan khawatir"hibur suho .

"apa mau kusuapi baek"? tawar chanyeol .

"aniya makan sendiri saja"tolak baekhyun ,lalu mulai menyuapkan nasinya agak lesu . D.O yang melihatnya pun hanya menghela nafas.

Ckleeeek

Setelah sarapan baekhyun menemui kai di kamarnya ,kebetulan hari ini sedang free jadwal .

"mau apa kau"?sinis kai .

"aku ingin bicara kai "ucap baekhyun.

"bicara apa ,jika kau ingin minta maaf percuma ,saat ini aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu "

"aku tau itu kai ,ini tentang suho hyung " Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya .

"apa maksudmu"?

"tolong maafkan suho hyung ,tolong jangan benci dia kai dia tidak salah "mohon baekhyun .Kai tersenyum remeh.

"kau tau selama ini tak ada seorangpun yang berani menamparku bahkan keluargaku pun tidak pernah ,dan suho hyung kau tau dia adalah hyung yang selama ini begitu aku hormati dan kusayangi tega sekali menamparku hanya untuk membelamu kau tau itu menyakitkan "

"minhae aku tau ,itu salahku tapi kai kumohon kau boleh saja tak memaafkanku tapi maafkanlah suho hyung dia terlalu baik untuk kau benci kai "

"cih jadi kau bahkan tak mengharapkan maaf dariku ,tetapi justru memintakan maaf untuk orang lain"

"karena aku tau kau takan memaafkanku kai ,aku tau aku benar benar menjijikan dan tak termaafkan "jelas baekhyun yang membuat kai terkejut . tanpa mereka berdua sadari D.O ternyata berada di depan pintu ,mendengar pembicaraan kai dan baekhyun namja bermata bulat itu pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya ,,,,kemudian namja itu pergi sebelum kai dan baekhyun tau .

"tolong kai itu permintaan terakhirku di exo"kata baekhyun lirih lalu keluar dari kamar kai. ==============================

"Kyungsoo"panggil baekhyun .saat ini kyungsoo sedang berada di dapur .

"waeyo"

"mug kai yang pecah sudah kau buang"?tanya baekhyun.

"aniya aku masih menyimpanya di rak"

"kau bisa ambilkan aku akan membawanya ke repaire(?)"jelas baekhyun.

"kau akan kesana sendiri"?tanya kyungsoo khawatir.

"tentu saja aku akan menemaninya "kata chanyeol tiba tiba datang lalu merangkul baekhyun membuat pipi namja mungil itu memerah .

"ooh baiklah jangan malam malam nanti baekhyun hyung lelah yeoll hyung"kata kyungsoo.

"iya umma bawell "balas baekyeol bersamaan membuat kyungsoo mendengus . ==============================

Setelah selesai dari tempat repaired (?) mereka kembali ke dorm dengan jalan kaki entah apa alasanya .

"aku pikir kita gila "celetuk baekhyun .

"waeyo"?tanya chanyeol .

"kita keluar tanpa penyamaran ,hanya mengenakan hoodie saja kaca mata pun tidak "

"hahaha terlebih kita jalan kaki ya"timpal chanyeol .

"hee kau benar jika fans tau kita pasti sudah habis "

"dan setelah itu manager hyung akan memakan kita habis "

"haha benar juga dulu kita sering sekali ya kena marah manager hyung "

"hahahaha itu karena kita sering ribut tak jelas "

sejenak mereka berdua hening ...

"kau lelah berjalan dari tadi "tanya chanyeol .

"aniya aku justru senang karena bisa jalan berdua dengan chanyeol "jawab baekhyun tersenyum sambil melihat cahaya bulan yang sangat terang ... Chanyeol berhenti tersenyum sembari mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka berdua ..

"bulanya indah ya yeollie terang sekali "celetuk baekhyun .

"kau benar cahayanya sangat terang "ucap chanyeol ikut menatap baekhyun. Entah sejaak kapan mereka berdua sudah saling berhadapan . Chanyeol menangkup lembut wajah baekhyun,chanyeol cukup terkejut melihat wajah baekhyun tampak lebih cantik di bawah sinar bulan ,

Entah dorongan dari mana chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ,baekhyun pun tak berusaha menghindar ,, kening dan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan ,, Chanyeol seakan kehilangan ingatanya sesaat ,,namun sesaat sebelum bibir keduanya bertemu chanyeol ingat akan sandiwaranya dan hal ini tidak termasuk dalam skenario yang telah ia susun .

Buukk

Mungkin karena terkejut chanyeol segera mendorong bahu baekhyun hingga namja mungil itu hampir jatuh . 'apa yang hampir saja aku lakukan chanyeol pabbo'rutuk chanyeol dalam hati ,. Baekhyun juga cukup terkejut ..

"ah mianhae baek aku hanya hanya cukup maksudku aku belum siap "jelas chanyeol .

"gwechana yeoll "kata baekhyun sedikit senyum dipaksakan .

"sudah malam kaja kita pulang jangan sampai kita kena omel D.O umma"ajak chanyeol sambil menaril lembut pergelangan tangan baekhyun .

Tanpa chanyeol sadari baekhyun tersenyum kecut ...

Saat di tengah perjalan ke dorm ,baekhyun tiba tiba berhenti sambil memegangi kepalanya .

"gwechana baek"panik chanyeol .

"pusing"lirih baekhyun hampir tak terdengar .

"naiklah ke punggungku aku akan menggendongmu "kata chanyeol lalu berjongkok .Baekhyun sempat ragu namun karena sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi jadi akhirnya ia menerima bantuan chanyeol . Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya di leher chanyeol erat seakan takut jatuh .

"aku turun saja yeoll jika berat"

"aniya kau sangat ringan tenang saja kau takan jatuh "canda chanyeool . Baekhyun tersenyum namun senyumnya sirna saat sakit di kepanya semakin terasa namja itu menggingit bibirnya untuk menahan sakit namun tak berapa lama kedua kelopak indah itu pun terpejam sempurna . Chanyeol merasakan tangan mungil yang sedari tadi melingkar erat pun mulai melonggar hanyabisa mendesah

''baekhyun tertidur pikirnya'.

Sedang di Dorm suho tampak khawatir karena chanyeol dan baekhyun belum juga pulang .

"tenang hyung ada chanyeol hyung yang menjaga baek hyung"hibur kyungsoo .

"nee aku tau tapi"""""""_

Ckleek

Pintu dorm terbuka menampakan batang hidung chanyeol sedang menggendong baekhyun di punggungnya . :

"baekhyun kenapa "?panik suho .

"dia kelelahan lalu tertidur"jelas chanyeol yang membuat suho meghela nafas lega . Selanjutnya chanyeol segera membaringkan baekhyun di kasurnya lalu menyelimutinya . Chanyeol keluar lalu duduk di depan Tv bersama Suho

"gomawo chanyeoll"ucap suho . Chanyeol binggung lalu menatap suho seakan bilang 'waeyo'.

"karena telah membahagiakan baekhyun"lanjut suho .

"itu bukanya keinginan kalian kan "

"tak kau lihatkah baekhyun terlihat sangat bahagia semenjak bersamamu yeoll"

"aku tau hyung tapi bukankah itu semakin menyakitinya "ucap chanyeol menatap serius suho .

"asalkan kau menjalankan peranmu dengan baik aku yakin kita tak menyakitinya "

"hyung kebohongan lama lama pun pasti akan terungkap "

"lama lama bukan berarti besok atau besoknya lama lama bisa berarti selamanya kan itu tidak masalah asalkan baekhyun bahagia "

"hyung sampai kapan"? aku mungkin juga akan lelah "kata chanyeol lirih .

"bersabarlah yeol ini memang terdengar egois tapi ini permohonan kita semua " ==================================

Saat ini di Dorm hanya ada sehun ,luhan dan baekhyun . Luhan sendiri sedang asyik nonton Donald duck ,baekhyun yang sejak tadi ada di sebelahnya pun di acuhkan .

"kebiasaan hyung tidak berubah"ejek baekhyun .

"sssttt diam baek menganggu kau "

"begitu ingin dibilang manly " Luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya ,. Beberapa saat akhirnya acara selesai .

"hahaha dasar lucu sekali "celetuk luhan . Baekhyun diam tak merespon .

"baek kau baik baik saja "tanya luhan .

"setiap bertemu aku hyung pasti menanyakan hal itu ,"

"hyung hanya khawatir apa tidak boleh eoh ,apa karena sudah ada chanyeol jadi aku tidak boleh peduli eoh "goda luhan .

"dasar luheeen "cibir baekhyun .

"kau bahagia "tanya luhan .

"tentu saja bagiku bagiku bersama kalian adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai harganya "

"kau berlebihan tauk maksudku saat ini kau bahagia dengan chanyeol"?tanya luhan yang membuat baekhyun diam .

"gwechana baek"tanya luhan khawatir .

"hyung aku akan tetap bahagia walaupun tanpa chanyeol ,walaupun aku sangat mencintainya tetapi jika aku tak bersama kalian aku tak mungkin bahagia ,,,Exo mungkin adalah kebahagiaan terakhirku sebelum aku pergi "kata baekhyun .

"jangan bicara aneh aneh baek kau tak akan kemana mana "kata luhan . Sejenak luhan melihat baekhyun ,tubuh yang kian hari kian kurus wajah yang kian pucat pipi yang mulai turus ,Luhan pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya .

GREEBBB

Luhan segera memeluk baekhyun erat ,membuat baekhyun terkejut .

"hyu..ng"

"hiks baekk ...jangan...per..hiks gi kema ..hika na ma..na hiks"isak luhan .

"berjanjilah hiks untuk ...selalu ber hiks sama kami..." Baekhyun pun mengelus tangan luhan lembut sambil menahan air matanya .

"hyung baekkie tak akan kemana mana hyung jangan menangis minhae tadi baekkie hanya bercanda nee"

"kau berjanji "?

"iya luhan hyung pabbo baekkie akan selalu bersama exo "lanjut baekhyun yang membuat luhan tersenyum lalu mengahpus air matanya . 'sampai saat aku mati nanti hyung'lanjut baekhyun dalam hati .

"hyung ingin dibilang manly tapi cengeng "cibir baekhyun . Luhan hanya mendengus sebal namun senang ,

"aku haus aku ambil minum dulu "kata baekhyun tiba tiba berdiri namun keseimbanganya goyah hingga jatuh menimpa luhan di sofa .Hingga kini terlihat baekhyun tengah menindih luhan . ======================================

Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar ,pun membulatkan matanya melihat kejadian itu . Sreeet bruuuk Dengan segera ia menarik baekhyun dari tubuh baekhyun lalu menghempaskanya begitu saja membuat namja mungil itu jatuh di lantai .

"menjijikan apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadap luhan hyung tadi hah"bentak sehun . Baekhyun mencoba berdiri .

"kau salah paham sehun"ucap baekhyun .

"salah paham aku jelas jelas melihat kau menindih luhan hyung ,dengar kau boleh saja menyimpang tapi jangan kau tularkan hal menjijikan itu pada salah satu dari kami tak puaskah kau menjadikan chanyeol hyung korban dan sekarang luhan hyung " DEG Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan air matanya mendengar kata kata sehun . BRUUUK Sekarang Luhan yang mendorong sehun hingga magnae exo itu jatuh terduduk di lantai .

"KAU KETERLALUAN OH SEHUN "bentak luhan .

"hyung aku menolongmu ,kau malah memperlakukan aku seperti ini"sehun terkejut selama ini luhan di kenal sebagai namja yang lembut namun sekarang bisa berbuat kasar bahkan membentaknya . "kau pikir baekhyun akan berbuat sesuatu terhadapku buang pikiran burukmu itu hah kau tak punya otak untuk berpikir positif "marah luhan .,

"hyung kenapa kau dan suho hyung sama saja ,,kalian membela namja menjijikan itu "

"KAU LEBIH MENJIjIKAN OH SEHUN AKU MEMBENCIMU JANGAN PERNAH PANGGIL NAMAKU LAGI "murka luhan . BRUUUUK

"baekhyuun " Tiba tiba saja baekhyun terjatuh pingsan saat sehun dan luhan tengah bertengkar ,.

"baekhyuun jebal ireona "ucap luhan sambil menepuk pipi pucat baekhyun .Sehun yang melihatnya cukup terkejut selama ini ia belum pernah melihat baekhyun collapse di depan matanya seperti saat ini . Luhan lalu menggendong baekhyun menuju kamar baekhyun ,,,lalu menghubungi usia tak lupa member lain . Sehun masih diam di tempatnya ..setelah itu namja tinggi itu melihat ke kamar baekyeol .Terlihat luhan masih berusaha membangunkan baekhyun . Tak berapa lama usia datang luhan di suruh keluar .

"hyung"

"jangan bicara padaku oh sehun "

"aku aku "

"sekarang kau lihat kan akibatnya hah kau lihat byun baekhyun sekarat SEKARAT OH SEHUN "teriak luhan tepat di depan sehun ,

.Membuat namja dengan kulit seputih susu itu menangis sekuat kuatnya ia di grup sehun adalah magnae yang mudah menangis jika di marahi oleh salah satu hyungnya . Tak berapa lama terlihat suho ,kris ,serta chanyeol datang dengan wajah panik .

"bagaimana kondisi baekhyun"?panik suho .

"usia masih memeriksanya "jelas suho .

"sehun gwechana "tanya kris saat melihat ternyata sehun menangis .

"biarkan saja dia hyung ,biarkan dia memikirkan kesalahanya " kata luhan tegas .Sehun lalu berlari ke kamarnya .

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hyung "?tanya chanyeol .

"panjang ceritanya "kata luhan sambil menghela nafas

. -

\- Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 21.00 KST .Namun tampak dari beberapa member EXo masih terjaga .

"baekhyun sudah sadar "?tanya luhan pada chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar .

"sudah hyung sekarang D.O sedang menyuapainya sup "

"sehun sudah keluar kamar "?tanya chanyeol .

"belum sejak tadi aku bahkan tak di izinkan masuk "

"suruh xiumin hyung saja membujuknya keluar dia belum makan sejak tadi "usul chanyeol .

"aku aja yang membujuknya "tiba tiba kai muncul .

"aku dan dia sesama magnae aku sangat mengerti perasaanya saat ini "kata kai .

"kai "panggil suho . Kai berhenti lalu menatap suho .

"hyung lupakan saja kejadian waktu itu"kata kai . Suho dan chanyeol terkejut ...

"aku hanya tak ingin ada di masalah di grup "lanjut kai .

====================================

"makan lagi hyung"kata kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan sup .

"aku sudah kenyang D.O"

"kau harus makan banyak hyung agar kondisimu membaik "

"aku tau tapi sungguh saat ini aku sudah kenyang " D.O mendesah pasrah hingga akhirnya menaruh sisa sup di meja .

"baiklah hyung aku taruh disini jika kau ingin makan lagi "

"neee" Lalu D.O keluar kamar ,,tak berapa lama chanyeol masuk .

"kenapa tak dihabisakan"tanya chanyeol setelah melihat sisa sup di mug.

"kenyang "jawab baekhyun singkat .

"Chanyeol segera duduk di samping baekhyun .

"gwechana "? baekhyun mengangguk .

"Yeoll tadi usia bilang kondisiku terus menurun " Chanyeol terkejut kemudian memeluk baekhyun .

"aku harus segera melakukan terapi"lanjut baekhyun .

"aku akan mendukungmu baek " Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak .

"aku takut akan meninggalkan kalian lebih cepat "lirih baekhyun dengan air matanya yang mulai menggenang .\

"jangan bicara seperti itu baek ,kau harus tetap semangat demi EXO demi shinners dan_"chanyeol terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkannya .

"Demi aku "lanjut chanyeol akhirnya

"kau tau yeoll setiap aku tidur aku selalu berharap agar hari esok akan berubah lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya namun aku selalu saja memperparah setiap hari yang kita lalui "

"sstttt jangan bicara seperti itu"chanyeol menutup bibir baekhyun dengan telunjuknya .

"kemana baekhyun yang selalu ceria ,kemana baekhyun yang selalu bersemangat kemana baekhyun si moodmaker "

"dengar baek semua perlu waktu aku yakin ini akan indah pada waktunya "jelas chanyeol sambil memeluk lalu mengecup dahi baekhyun sayang .

"lalu tentang hubungan kita apakah juga akan indah pada waktunya "? pertanyaan itu membuat chanyeol diam ,,,ia sendiri sangat yakin kalau hal itu hanya keindahan semu saja ...

"yeoll"?

"minhae aku keluar dulu kau tidurlah usia bilang kau harus full istirahat "kata chanyeol lalu keluar kamar . setelah chanyeol keluar air mata baekhyun kembali tumpah ,kata kata kai serta sehun sudah membuktikan betapa menjijikanya dirinya saat ini .

''hiks yeol bahkan kau pun tak jujur kepadaku ' ' isaknya ...

Chanyeol tengah termenung di balkon .

"maaf baekhyun untuk saat ini aku tak bisa menjajikan kebahagiaan itu "lirihnya sambil menatap cahaya bulan .

Kesehatan baekhyun kian menurun ,untuk melakukan dance saja ia butuh tenaga exstra namun semua member mulai memakluminya termasuk kai dan sehun yang sudah tak terlalu menjaga jaraknya dengan baekhyun . Namun Luhan masih enggan berbicara pada sehun . Untuk hubungananya denganchanyeol masih seperti biasa sandiwara terjalin apik ,bahkan terkesan natural . Chanyeol menunjukan perhatian yang layaknya seorang kekasih pada umumnya . Untuk hal menyanyi suara baekhyun mulai tidak mampu mencapai nada nada tinggi menyebabkan chen atau D,O lah yang menggantikan partnya . Bahkan sekarang untuk berdiri di atas panggung pun baekhyun cukup kesulitan mengingat kondisinya yang kian memburuk .

Baekhyun sedang melihat kalender di kamarnya 4 mei .

"sebentar lagi ulang tahunku ,,semuanya harus di akhiri "lirih baekhyun sambil menuliskan sesuatu di buku nya .

''aku akan mengakhiri sandiwara mu yeollie " ========================

TBC mianhae telat makasih yang udah like dan komen mungkin tinggal 2 chap eh atau mungkin 1 chap lagi . saya gak bakat bikin yang angst ,,


	5. Chapter 5

title : Halaman 6 chapter 5

Author: learn

Pairing: baekyeol / chanbaek

Cast: all member exo ( termasuk kris)

Genre: angst / romance/ friendship

FF ini pernah saya publish di FP facebook

Thanks yang udah review

 **happy reading !**

"hyung akan check up hari ini ?" Tanya kyungsoo saat melihat baekhyun sedang berbenah .

"iya sebentar lagi manager datang"

"hyung mau kuantar "?tawar kyungsoo.

"ani aku sendiri saja"tolak baekhyun.

Tak berapa lama manager datang ,kyungsoo segera memapah baekhyun menuju pintu karena sekarang

Baekhyun sudah tak mampuberjalan seperti orang pada umumnya .

"gomwo kyunggie "

"nee hyung hati hati "baekhyun mengangguk .

Saat ini semua anggota exo minus baekhyun sedang berada di ruang tengah entah apa yang akan mereka diskusikan .

"aku ingin bicara "kata chen tiba tiba .

"katakan saja "

"aku lelah maksudku beginiaku tak bisa selamanya bertahan ini begitu berat "

"apa maksudmu chen "?tanya suho .

"hyung maaf ini terkesan egois dan terlihat begitu buruk jika terdengar tapi saat ini aku benar benar tertekan "jelas chen sambil menunduk .

"tentang baekhyun"?sela chanyeol .

Chen mengangguk membuat semua member menghela nafas .

"hyung aku tidak mungkin selamanya menggantikan part baekhyun di high note sedang aku sendiri berusaha untuk mendalami partku "

"kau tau sendiri kan kau lead vocal setelah baekhyun chen itu bukan masalah serius"

"hyung itu terlalu sulit bagiku jika selamanya seperti itu ,aku masih kurang mampu "

"biar aku saja yang gantikan part baekhyun"sela xiumin .

"itu tidak mungkin hyung kau bukan main vocal "

"memang bukan tapi kalian lihat kan chen begitu tersiksa harus menyanyi 2 part "

"tapi chen bukanya kita juga sering lipsing "

"tapi bukanya merekamenginginkan agar kita tidak lipsing ,penampilan lipsing selalu dianggap remeh oleh mereka "

"chen bersabarlah tunggu sampai baekhyun sembuh lalu kembali seperti semula "kata luhan menenangkan .

"sampai kapan hyung bukankah kita semua juga lelah "

"CHEN"bentak kris ,membuat chen menunduk .

"kita semua memang lelahak aku aku juga lelah tapi bagaimanapun kondisi baekhyun yang sekarang tak bisa di paksa untuk menyamai kita "kata lay .

"hyung bahkan dalam hal dance baekhyun hyung sudah cukup kesulitan bisa dibilang dia hampiir total tidak bisa ikut dance tak selamanya kita menyanyi tanpa dance bukan "imbuh kai.

Suho menunduk , berpikir .

"hyung sekarang apa yang harus kita pikirkan tak selamnya kita terus terusan seperti ini kan "? Sahut sehun .

"aku pun merasakan apa yang kalian rasakan "kata suho akhirnya .

"aku merasa sedikit terbebani dengan kondisi baekhyunee dia seharusnya berhenti melakukan kegiatan tapi melihatnya tetap semangat membuatku tetap tidak tega "suho menghela nafas setel;ah mengatakan uneg unegnya .

"apakita biacarakan ini pada manager saja "?usul Kai .

"jika sampai pada manager sudah pasti sampai petinggi SM kai "kata Luhan .

"dengan itu baekhyun bisa dikeluarkan dari exo "lirih suho .

Semuanya terkejut .

"apa itu keinginan kita "?tanya tao .

"jika itu hal yang terbaik tidak masalah bukan "kata kai .

"aku tidak setuju bagaimanapun baekhyun selamanya adalah anggota exo aku tidak akan membiarkanya di keluarkan "bela luhan dan di angguki oleh lay dan xiumin .

Suho hanya mampu mmebisu bingung dengan keadaan saat ini .

"lantas apa yang akan kitalakukan untuk merubah keadaan "?tanya kyungsoo.

"hyung ini memang masamasa sulit bagi kita tapi bisakah kita ambil sisi positifnya "kata tao ,.

"dimana sisi positifnyatao "?tanya chen sinis membuat tao kembali diam /.

"diam dan bersabar kita pasti mampu melewati ini semua "kata kris.

"aku akui aku merasa kurang konsentrasi juga karena merawat baekhyun setiap hari tapi keadaanya tidak bisa dirubah "sela kyungsoo.

"aku pun bingung "katachanyeol tiba tiba membuat semua menoleh kearahnya .

"chanyeol "

"bukankah aku yang paling menderita disini"kata chanyeol yang membuat semua member membisu .

"siapa yang paling dirugikan hah "?marah chanyeol .

"hyung ki_"

"chen bukanya kau dariawal sudah bersedia untuk menggantikan part baekhyun lantas ada apa denganmu"?marah chanyeol sambil menatap chen ,sedang chen hanya diam .

"dan kalian semua bukanyakalian semua yang sepakat akan tetap menjaga baekhyun apapun yang terjadi akantetap bersamanya

HEH MANA JANJI KALIAN"?

"minhae "

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu memutar bola matanya jengkel namun sudut matanya menangkap bayangan dibalik pintu dan chanyeol sangat tau itu bayangan siapa .

"byun baekhyun"katachanyeol lirih mambuat semua member menoleh kea rah pintu ,dan benar sosokbaekhyun mungil segera masuk .

"ah data kesehatanku tertinggal"kata baekhyun dengan senyuman khasnya seakan tidak terjadi apapun.

Kemudian baekhyun mulaiberjalan tertatih tatih ke kamarnya.

Membuat seisi ruanganmembisu menatap langkah lambat baekhyun .

Tak berapa lama baekhyun keluar lagi dari kamar lalu menoleh sebentar kea rah teman temannya .

"aku pergi "pamitnya,,,meninggalkan teman temanya yang masih diam membisu .

Meski baekhyun terlihatdiam tapi teman temanya yakin baekhyun yeah baekhyun MENDENGAR SEMUANYA .

"bagaimana hasilpemeriksaanmu baek"?tanya chanyeol sesaat setelah baekhyun pulang .

"seperti biasa "jawabbaekhyun sambil membenahi letak syalnya .

"ah yeollie besok ulangtahunku yeollie akan memberiku hadiah apa"?tanya baekhyun antusias .

"rahasia masa aku memberitaumu sekarang "

"hahaha benar juga ah yeoll aku tidur dulu nee "kata baekhyun lalu segera menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimutnya .Chanyeol menatapnya miris ia tau apa yang sedang baekhyunrasakan saat ini sejak kejadian tadi tak ada satu memberpun yang bertemupandang dengan baekhyun kecuali chanyeol mereka masih sangat merasa bersalah terhadap baekhyun .

"jaljayo "kata chanyeolakhirnya sambil membelai rambut baekhyun pelan . Lalu keluar kamar .

Tanpa chanyeol sadari adasetitik air mata mengalir melewati sudut mata baekhyun .

"maaf"

Hari ini adalah hari ulangtahun baekhyun meski masih agak canggung tapi semua member berusahamenyiapkan kejutan ulang tahun untukbaekhyun .

Saat ini mereka baru sajamengisi acara music di stasiun tv .namun hanya exo k saja sedang exo m tetap didorm ya untuk menyiapkan kejutan untuk baekhyun .

Chanyeol terlihatsedang menuntuk keluar dari mobil dibantu suho .

"hyung aku bisa jalansendiri "protes baekhyun merasa di perlakukan seperti balita yang sedangbelajar berjalan .

"hati hati baek "katachanyeol .

"nee yeollie "

Tepat saat suho membukakanpintu terlihat gelap ,,.

"ah suho hyung apa kitatidak membayar tagihan listrik bulan ini "?tanya baekhyun ,membuat chanyeol dansuho menahan tawa .

Tiba tiba BYARRRRR

Lampu hidup .

"KEJUTAN HAPPYBIRTHDAY URI BAEKHYUNEE "teriak seluruh member

Sudah ada kue ulang tahun disana serta banyak hadiah …

Baekhyun menangis bahagia dan chanyeol memeluknya .

"gomawo semuanya "

"tiup lilinya hyung tapi sebelumnyamake a wish dulu "kata tao .

"nee"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak …

' _tuhan berikan aku kesempatan lebih lama lagi bersama exo danchanyeol aku menyayangi mereka_

 _Biarkan semua ini terjalin indah meski hanya_….'_

Kemudian baekhyun meniuplilin lilin kecil di kuenya ..

' _skenario yang mereka buat'_

Saat ini baekhyun dan chanyeol sedang berada dibalkon dorm mereka .

"gomawo "ucap baekhyun.

"untuk "?tanya chanyeol .

"semua ,semua yang telahkalian berikan padaku hari ini "

"kau bahagia "?

"sangat "

Baekhyun melihat cahaya bulan yang sangat terang seperti bulan saat itu .

"kau pasti ingin bilangcahaya bulanya sangat terang kan "tebak chanyeol dan sukses baekhyun mengangguk.

"tapi bagiku kau lebihterang kau kan cahayanya exo baek "

Baekhyun tersenyum menatapchanyeol

' _cahaya yang redup yeol'_

"yeollie"panggil baekhyun tiba tiba,membuat chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya .

"app_"

Perkataan chanyeol lterhenti saat merasakan sebuah bibir mungil membungkam bibirnya mata chanyeol mmembulat sempurna kala lidah namja mungil itu menerobos kedalam mulutnyachanyeol membeku tanpa ia sadari ia pun membalas ciuman namja mungil itu …

Hingga sesaat kemudianchanyeol segera mendorong bahu namja mungil itu ..

"hosh hosh "chanyeolterengah ia tak menyangka telah berciuman dengan baekhyun terlebih baekhyunadalah NAMJA …namja tampan itu menyentuh bibirnya menatap baekhyun denganpandangan kecewa.

"yeol "baekhyun mencobamenyentuh pundak chanyeol namun buru buru namja tampan itu menepisnya ,membuatbaekhyun tersenyum pahit .

"maaf"lirih baekhyun pada akhirnya ,,,

|"…"

"maaf aku sudah lancangyeoll "sesal baekhyun .chanyeol mengehela nafas sekarang ia tatap baekhyundengan tatapan yang ia buat sebisa mungkin dengan exspresi biasa .

"tidak apa apa maaf baekmungkin aku hanya belum siap saja "kata chanyeol .

"aku tau kau marah yeol "

"tidak aku tidak marah akuhanya terkejut saja ah itu ciuman pertamaku "kata chanyeol .

"ah sudah mala mayo tidurbaek "ajak chanyeol ..

Chanyeol lalu menuntunbaekhyun ke kamarnya ..

' _mianhaee yeoll itu yang terakhir '_

Chanyeol tengah membasuh wajahnya di wastafel berulang ulang iamembersihkan mulutnya dengan obat pengumur ,,

"sial umpatnya "

jam sudah menunjukan pukul23.00 namun para member masih terjaga ,,kecuali kyungsoo dan baekhyun .

Kyungsoo menemani baekhyun di kamarnya .

"INI SUDAH KETERLALUAN"marah chanyeol pada semua orang yang berada disitu mereka tengah berkumpul dikamar suho kecuali kyungsoo dan baekhyun .

"sabar yeoll"kata luhanmenenangkan .

"SABAR BAGAIMANA HYUNG INI SUDAH DI LUAR SKENARIO "

"Tenanglah yeol jangan berteriak seperti itu "

"hyung dia MENCIUMKU HYUNG,,ini sangat menjijikan jika hanya sekedar memeluk atau merangkul atau bahkanmengcup kening itu sudah biasa sekarang bahkan dia sudah berani melkukan halitu "marah chanyeol sungguh chanyeol begitu emosi saat ini .

"jangan seperti itu yeolwajar jika kalian berciuman kalian sepasang kekasih "kata kris .

"gege tak mengerti kitahanya sandiwara yang kalian susun bukan "

"chanyeol"

"sejak awal aku sudahmenolak hal ini tapi kalian memaksa aku tak peduli jika nanti baekhyun sendiriyang tersakiti "

"CHANYEOL"bentak luhan .

"HYUNG BAGAIMANA JIKA DIAMEMINTA LEBIH INI MENYANGKUT MASA DEPANKU "

"itu tidak mungkinyeoll"kata suho lemas .

"JIKA DIA MENCINTAKU AKUAKAN MEMBALAS PERASAANYA AKU BENAR BENAR MENJAGANYA

TIDAK APA AKU MENYANDANGPREDIKAT GAY ,,TAPI KENAPA BAEKHYUN MEMILIH NAMJA SEPERTIMU YEOLL"kris ikut emosi .

"lalu kenapa sejak awal hyung tidak berusaha menawarkan diri untuk jadi kekasihnya saja"

PLAK

Kris segera menaparchanyeol .

"hyung hentikan "kata sehun hampir menangis .

"ini semua harus diakhiriaku tak selamnya pura pura menjadi kekasihnya pura pura dalam segala hal "

"kau orang yang memuakan yeol "kata luhan sinis .

"memang aku orang yang egois aku memuakan "

"TAPI SETIDAKNYA AKU BUKAN GAY HYUNG aku_"

"yeoll"

DEG

Suara itu chanyeolmengenal suara itu …seketika wajahnya memucat mengetahui siapa yang sedang dituntun kyungsoo.

"baekhyun"

Baekhyun berjalan kea rahchanyeol pelan para member pun hanya mampu menatap miris …

GREBBB

Diluar dugaan justrubaekhyun memeluk chanyeol..

Chanyeol membatu …..

"maaf"bisik baehyun laluberalih menatap chanyeol …

Baekhyun mengambil botol minuman di nakas …

BYURRRR

Ia menyiramkan air dalam botol itu tepat di muka chanyeol ..membuat semuanya terkejut begitupun chanyeolnamun chanyeol seaakan terbius namja tampan itu seakan tak bisa bergerak …

Namun tiba tiba tanganmungil baekhyun mulai membersihkan sisa air minum di muka chanyeol menggunakansapu tanganya …

"aku akan berusaha menghapus bekasku di wajahmu yeol"lirih baekhyun .

"….."

"maaf sudah membuatmu tersiksa selama beberapa bulan ini "

"…"

"maaf mambuatmu harus berpura pura menjadi gay,,,,,sepertiku yang menjijikan ini"

"…."

"maaf karena dengan lancang sudah menciumu "

Baekhyun tersenyum ,namun semuapun tau itu senyuman pahit …

"dan maaf telah mencintaimu "lirih baekhyun akhirnya membuat chanyeol bagai tersambar petir …

"sekarang sudah berakhir kau bisa nyaman "lanjut namja mungil itu …

Kemudian baekhyun berbalikmenuju pintu namun tepat beberapa langkah lambatnya ia kembali menoleh ka arah temannya

"ah aku hampir lupa teman teman mulai besok aku sudah bukan lagi anggota exo ,pengunduran diriku diterima"kata baekhyun ..

Membuat semua memberterkejut …..

DEG

Bruuk

chanyeol hanya mampu terduduk lemas di lantai kamar suho sedang member lain mulai terisak …

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : halaman 6 / chapter 6 END**

 **Author : Learn**

 **Pairing : chanbaek/ baekyeol**

 **Genre: angst/ romance/friendship**

 **Cast : all member exo ( termasuk kris)**

 **Akhirnya saya kembali maaf lama buat yang nunggu sih,**

 **Saya post ini dalam keadaan galau jadi maaf jika gak ngefeel atau kurang bagus lah**

 **Terima kasih atas respon kemarin saya senang komentar kalian yang membuat saya melanjutkan cerita ini *sekian curhatan saya**

 **Happy Reading !**

Brakkk

Baekhyun membanting pintu kamarnya ,kemudian namja mungil itu merosot jatuh ke lantai yang dingin ia remas dadanya yang terasa sesak ,ia tau seperti ini pasti terjadi ia juga sudah mempersiapkannya namun kenapa tetap

 _"sakit"_

Buliran bening itu mulai menuruni pipi mulusnya yang kian tirus ..

"tuhan semua sudah selesai jika engkau ingin mengambilku ,ambilah aku sekarang tuhan sebelum semua terasa lebih sakit lagi " kata namja mungil itu sambil terus menekan dadanya …

Tes …Tes…

Ia merasakan cairan lain keluar dari dalam tubuhnya …lagi

Baekhyun tersenyum hambar kala mata sipitnya melihat cairan kental berwarna merah membasahi tangan mungilnya yang baru saja menyeka hidungnya ..

 **==halaman 6===**

Chanyeol masih terduduk lemas di dalam kamar suho ,sedang member lain masih diam mematung pandangan mereka kosong .

"selamat chanyeol sandiwaramu telah berakhir"celetuk kris.

"….."

"dia akan keluar itu tidak benarkan"sahut kai tidak percaya ..

"ku harap saat aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan manager hyung itu salah tapi ..."kata suho .

"bukankah dia berjanji akan bersama kita "kata luhan dengan pandangan kosong namun air matanya mulai berjatuhan .

Sedang member lain hanya bisa menangis dalam diam ,merutuki pertemuan mereka malam ini yang mungkin akan mereka sesali .

 **Halaman 6**

Baekhyun membereskan baju baju serta barang barangnya yang berada di kamarnya ,ia dibantu kyungsoo.

"gomawo kyungsoo ah "lirihnya sambil memasukan beberapa baju ke dalam koper.

"nee hyung ,aku harap kau berubah pikiran"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis tidak membalas kata kata kyungsoo.

Kemudian matanya teralih pada pigura di atas nakas.

"hyung kau mau membawa fotonya"Tanya kyungsoo.

"aniya taruh disitu saja lagi pula di rumah aku juga punya "

Kyungsoo mengangguk .

"kajja manager dan member lain sudah menunggu"ajak kyungsoo sambil memapah baekhyun .

Sebelum keluar baekhyun masih sempat melirik ranjang yang bersebelahan dengan rankangnya .

Ia tersenyum kecut ..

Ia pasti akan sangat merindukan kamar ini ..serta pemilik ranjang sebelah kamar ini .

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya di ruang tengah ia bisa melihat member lain duduk di sofa dengan wajah sedih tak terkecuali chanyeol .

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap wajah yang nanti pasti akan sangat ia rindukan terutama wajah chanyeol .

"maaf aku bangun kesiangan kalian sudah lama menunngu"?tanya baekhyun yang di jawab sebuah gelengan dari suho .

Perlahan baekhyun berjalan mendekati mereka ,

Ia menghampiri suho yang duduk paling kiri ,

"hyung"panggilnya pelan ,suho berdiri begitupun member lain .

Greeb

Baekhyun segera memeluk suho erat mengabaikan tas yang ia bawa jatuh ke lantai .

"gomawo hyung untuk semuanya ,hyung sudah menjagaku dengan baik selama ini"ucap baekhyun yang membuat suho tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi .

"hyung maafkan aku nee selama ini aku sering menjahili hyung membuat hyung marah ,membuat keributan tapi hyung tetap sabar ,hyung adalah hyung favoritku diexo terima kasih untuk semuanya hyung ,maaf telah merepotkan hyung juga dan jaga memberdeul nee

hyung malaikat di exo"lanjut baekhyun yang membuat suho menangis dalam diam ..

"baekhyun ,kau yang terhebat ..walaupun kamu nakal hyung sangat menyayangimu baek janji tetap sehat nee"kata suho usai melepas pelukanya .

Baekhyun tersenyum manis ,,

"lay hyung terima kasih dan maaf "lirih baekhyun sambil memeluk lay yang berada di samping suho .

"ani baek hyung yang minta maaf ,hyung bahkan tidak bisa menjagamu,hyung payah "

"hyung sudah menjagaku dengan baik ,dan aku bangga punya lay hyung "

"baek bukanya kau berjanji akan mengajaku ke tempat nenekmu kenapa kau tak tepati janji itu"

"baekhyun akan tepati hyung suatu hari nanti kita ke rumah nenek bersama dan neneku akan membuatkan kue beras untuk lay hyung "ucap baekhyun sambil menangis begitupun lay namja berdimple itupun menangis ..Lay mengangguk..

"jangan lupakan kami baek"

"pasti hyung "kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum kemudian beralih pada xiumin yang bahkan sudah menangis ,sangat jarang sekali member tertua die xo itu menangis .

Grebbb tanpa aba aba namja berpipi chubby itu memeluk baekhyun ,

"hyung"

"baek ,hyung tidak apa apa membayar 150 ribu won ,asal kau mau mengajari hyung agar bisa berbicara dengan baik baek ,waktu itu kau sudah berjanji akan mengajari hyung kan "baekhyun terkejut pasalnya xiumin bisa berbicara sepanjang itu karena xiumin merupakan member paling pendiam di exo.

"hyung tanpa baekhyun ajari pun xiumin hyung sudah cukup hebat dalam segala hal

Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan hyung"kata baekhyun kembali air matanya turun .

"tapi_"

"hyung jadilah diri hyung ,hyung hebat tak perlu bisa berbicara sepertiku pun hyung sudah terlihat hebat"canda baekhyun namun malah membuat xiumin sedih .

"hyung suatu saat nanti aku ingin melihat xiumin hyung menjadi sosok yang hebat di tv bukan hanya rapper di exo ,karena aku yakin hyung pasti bisa"

Xiumin tersenyum .

"terima kasih baekhyun jaga dirimu saeng "

Baekhyun menangguk samar kemudian ia melihat tao yang sudah menangis di pelukan luhan .

"tao "

Bruuuk

Tao segera menubruk hyung kesayanganya itu .

"tao"lirihnya ia tau pasti tao sangat sedih saat ini .

"minhaee tao"bisik baekhyun .

"hyung selama ini bukanya kita selalu bersama sama sejak kita trainee,kita selalu bersama lantas kenapa sekarang hyung justru pergi ,bukanya kita berjanji akan terus bersama hingga 100 tahun kedepan exo di kenal sebagai grup besar "

"tao minhae tapi suatu hari nanti exo tetap akan terkenal sampai 100 tahun ke depan meskipun tanpaku "

"….|"

"selama ini kau adalah member yang paling sering aku rindukan ,dan paling sering hyung khawatirkan tao "

"…"

"kau cengeng ,kau gampang tersentuh wajahmu tampak menyeramkan tapi hatimu lembut ,tak peduli betapa sering hyung menjahilimu kau tak pernah marah itulah yang membuat hyung sangat menyayangimu"

"hyung"

"hyung tau kau sebenarnya adalah magnae yang kuat ,suatu hari nanti jika bisa hyung ingin melihat actor huang zitao yang kuat dan tidak cengeng lagi jangan jadi penakut"

"hiks hyung sendiri penakut " baekhyun tersenyum namun air matanya terus mengalir

",tao mulai sekarang belajarlah untuk tidak menangis hyung ingin kau menangis bangga dan bahagia bukan menangis sedih atau menangis karena lain hal arraso "

"hiks arraso tapi hyung harus berjanji jika hyung sehat hyung akan kembali bersama kami"

"hyung berjanji tao "ucap baekhyun ..

 _'walau mustahil tao'_

"maafkan hyung jika sering menirukan caramu berbicara nee"

"maafkan hyung sering mengejekmu "

"hiks hyung aku akan merindukanmu hiks,aku bahkan tidak pernah marah padamu hyung hiks maafkan aku ,juga hyung aku sering jahil juga "isak tao ..

"aku menyayangimu tao "

Baekhyun menatap chen sejenak lalu memeluknya ..

"gomawo dan minhaee chen mulai sekarang kau menggantikanku nee kau harus bisa arraso jangan kecewakan fans "ucap baekhyun ,

"aku tak akan mengecewakan fans"jawab chen..

"baek minhaee"

"gwechana chen kau tak salah berjuanglah bersama exo "

"nee,aku pasti sangat merindukanmu ,kau sangat berisik namun aku pasti merindukan kebrisikan mu itu "baekhyun terkekeh .

"jaga dirimu baek"

"aku mengerti chen"

Baekhyun menatap luhan dengan wajah sembabnya ,,

"luhan hyung "

"baekhyun jangan pergi "isak luhan di pelukan baekhyun ,baekhyun kembali menangis .

"gomawo hyung gomawo dan minhaee nee"

"baek hyung tidak ingin berpisah denganmu hyung ingin menjagamu baek "

"hyung baekhyun juga ingin seperti itu ,,tapi itu tidak mungkin hyung "

"baek hiks hyung hiks sayang "

"hyung baekhyun juga sayang hyung berjanjilah agar hyung tetap bahagia ,baekhyun ingin melihat film hyung nanti "

Luhan diam menatap baekhyun dengan mata berkaca kaca ..

"saranghaee hyung terima ksih untuk semuanya "ucap baekhyun ..

Luhan tidak sanggup berkata apa apa lagi .ia pasti sangat merindukan dongsaengnya yang berisik itu .

"baekhyun jika hyung minta kau tetap disini kau pasti menolakan "kata kris saat baekhyun akan berpamitan kepadanya ..

"tapi baekhyun tidak menolak jika kris hyung ingin membawa baekhyun ke galaxy "kata baekhyun sambil memeluk erat kris .

"pasti nanti hyung akan membawamu pergi ke galaxy dan kita tidak akan kembali ke bumi "kata kris dengan mata memerah menahan tangis ..

"gomawo hyung "

"jaga dirimu baek "pinta kris .

"kai ,sehun "maafkan hyung "kata baekhyun sambil menunduk membuat keduanya terkejut .

Grebbb

Baekhyun terkejut merasakan sebuah kehangatan menjalar di tubuhnya kai dan sehun memeluknya .

"jangan pergi hyung maafku aku hyung ,aku sudah jahat padamu hyung "lirih sehun ,baekhyun merasakan pundaknya basah sehun menangis?

"hyung yang minta maaf sehun "

"aku juga minta maaf aku sudah jahat padamu hyung "lirih kai .

"aniya kalian tidak salah hyung akan merindukan kalian magnae hyung yang hebat "

"hyung "

"berjanjilah jangan membuat hyungdeul susah nee "kata baekhyun sambil mengusap rambut kai dan sehun bergantian dengan agak berjinjit karena perbedaan postur tubuh mereka .

Terakhir chanyeol ,baekhyun menatap namja yang dicintainya itu sendu …sungguh saat ini ia sangat ingin memeluk erat chanyeol .

"yeollie"panggil baekhyun pelan chanyeol tetap menunduk .

Baekhyun mengenggam erat tangan chanyeol ,tangan yang dulu sering mendekapnya erat .

"gomawo yeollie untuk semuanya "

"…."

"kita masih sahabat bukan"?

|"….."

"aku tetap menyayangimu yeollie "

"…"

"yeollie bolehkah aku memelukmu "

"…"

Chanyeol hanya diam ,

"ah lupakan kalau begitu baekhyun pamit dulu nee"kata baekhyun akhirnya ,,berbalik menuju pintu .

"kyungsoo ah gomawo pasti aku akan merindukan masakanmu dan juga pukulanmu "kekeh baekhyun .

"aku akan memasakanmu apapun hyung,aku janji aku tidak akan memukulmu meski kau mengejeku "

"jaga dirimu D.O ah "

Kemudian baekhyun memeluk kyungsoo sebelum keluar dari dorm ia melihat manager sudah menunggu di dalam van .

Bruuk

Langkah baekhyun terhenti saat mersakan ada sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang .

"chanyeoll"baekhyun terkejut .."jangan pergi "bisiknya ...pelan

kemudian disusul sehun yang juga memeluknya ,lalu kai disusul luhan ,tao ,suho ,xiumin ,lay ,chen dan yang lainya mereka saling berpelukan .

"we are one "kata suho pelan .

Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya ..

"WE ARE ONE "seru suho lagi

"WE ARE ONE "seru luhan dan yang lainya .

"haha KKAEPSONG"seru baekhyun …namun dengan air mata yang semakin deras .

 **Halaman 6**

Hari itu juga agensi mengumumkan pengunduran diri baekhyun dari exo ,dengan alasan kesehatan ,Banyak sekali penggemar yang shocked dan tidak terima dengan keputusan agensi .

Bahkan banyak dari mereka yang memilih meninggalkan fandom .Namun ada juga yang masih tetap mendukung agar baekhyun kembali ke EXO .

Banyak juga komentar komentar negative di media social ,mereka menggagap baekhyun penghianat karena meninggalkan exo .namun mereka tidak begitu menghiraukan .

Suasana DORM berubah sangat sepi karena biasanya baekhyun si pembuat keributan .

Kini ia sudah tidak ada di dorm .

Chanyeol si happy virus kini lebih banyak diam .

Bahkan suho sering diam diam melamun sambil melihat foto baekhyun .

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang ia menatap ranjang di sebelahnya yang kini di tempati tao .Sudah 2 minggu ,exo beraktivitas seperti biasa tanpa baekhyun .

Sepi….

Lagi chanyeol merasakan perasaan itu ,persaan yang bahkan sudah menghantuinya .

 _""bagaimana jika aku sudah tidak mampu berdiri di atas panggung bersama kalian"?_

 _"kau jangan bilang begitu bagaimanapun kau harus berjuang baek "?_

 _"itu perumpamaan"_

 _"aku akan menggendongmu "_

 _"hah kau serius aku berat tauk hehe"_

 _"kau jangan meremehkanku eoh_

 _"bagaimana jika aku sudah tidak bisabicara lagi ,"_

 _"itu tidak mungkin" "waeyo_

 _"karena bukan byun baekhyun namanya jika tidak cerewet hahaha"_

Chanyeol kembali mengingat percakapanya dengan baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu ,

Ia tersenyum miris mengingat percakapan itu .

Kembali rasa sesak itu menyeergap dadanya yang terasa sangat tidak nyaman .

"minhaee"

Ia merasa menjadi makhluk paling jahat ketika mengingat malam itu .

Dan mungkin ia baru menyadarinya ..

 **Halaman 6**

3 bulan telah berlalu sejak baekhyun keluar dari exo .Meski seperti tidak ada perubahan yang mendasar di depan layar namun kondisi berbeda dengan di balik layar .

Dorm kini terasa sepi apalagi kini exo m sering bolak balik ke cina menyebabkan dorm yang hanya tinggal bersisa 5 orang terasa hening tanpa suara keributan mereka sudah lelah .

Chanyeol berdiri di balkon dorm mereka ia melihat cahaya bulan yang sangat terang ..

 _"bagiku kau adalah cahanya di exo baek kau selalu membuat hari kami terasa cerah jika melihatmu "_

 _"kau berlebihan "_

 _"kau sendiri yang bilang waktu itu "_

 _"cahanya hanya nama elemenku saja yeoll kenyataanya sebentar lagi mungkin aku hanya akan menjadi bayangan di exo "_

 _"itu tidak akan terjadi aku akan membuat cahaya itu tetap bersinar terang "kata chanyeol ._

Kembali chanyeol mengingat saat itu ,teringat saat ia berjanji membuat cahaya itu tetap terang .namun kini apa yang ia lakukan justru membuat cahaya itu kian meredup …

Memang sejak kejadian itu chanyeol sedikit berubah jika di depan kamera ia tampak seperti chanyeol yang dulu chanyeol si happy virus namun berbeda jika di belakang kamera chanyeol lebih memilih berdiam diri di kamar .Namja tampan itu menjadi sedikit pemurung member lain pun tak ada yang berani menanyakan ke adanya saat ini karena mereka pun tau apa penyebabnya.

Prangggg

Baekhyun menjatuhkan gelas yang ia pegang tanganya gemetar hebat ,,tubuhnya terasa kaku ,,

"ommo baekhyunee"umma baekhyun terkejut segera ia memanggil dokter jaga .

Sudah 3 bulan ini baekhyun tinggal di rumah sakit karena kondisinya kian memburuk ,tapi tak ada satupun member exo yang tau mereka hanya tau jika baekhyun di rawat di rumah .

Setelah dokter masuk ,ia segera memeriksa baekhyun ..

Umma dan appa baekhyun menunggu di luar dengan perasaan cemas .

Tak berapa lamadokter keluar .

"bisakah tuan dan nyonya ke ruangan saya sekarang "kata dokter tersebut orang tua baekhyun hanya mengangguk .

Tuan dan nyonya baekhyun menatap was was dokter yang merawat baekhyun.

"kondisi baekhyun sudah mencapai batasnya "ucap dokter tersebut .

"tapi selama ini ia melakukan terapi dengan rutin kan dok "

Dokter itu diam .

"sebenarnya terapi itu hanya untuk memperlambat penyebaran penyakitnya

Namun bukan untuk menyembuhkan ,selama ini baekhyun ssi sudah berjuang sangat keras "

Semangat baekhyun ssi memgalahkan rasa sakitnya "

Pranggg

Chanyeol terkejut saat mendapati pigura yang berada di atas nakas kamarnya terjatuh padahal tidak ada angina tau apa .

Chanyeol memungut pigura yang sudah pecah tersebut ,.

Baekhyun ….ia teringat namja manis itu bohong jika chanyeol tak merindukanya .

Chanyeol sangat merindukanya saat ini namun ada satu persaan lain yang membuatnya harus mengubur rasa rindu itu ,,,

Dengan pelan ia usap pigura yang ada foto baekhyun .

' _apa kabar mu '_

"hyung hari ini exo m kembali ke korea ya"Tanya kai saat di ruang makan .

"nee "jawab suho singkat .

"hyung kapan kita menjenguk baekhyun hyung"Tanya sehun .

"molla sudah lebih dari 3 bulan ini hyung tak tahu kabarnya "jawab suho lesu .

"aku merindukanya "celetuk chanyeol .

"aku tidak salah dengar kan "kata suho yang dihadiahi deathglare oleh kyungsoo .

"ah aku bercanda yeol haha aku juga merindukanya sangat malah "

"kapan kita dapat libur lalu mengunjunginya "?kata kai sambil memasukan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya .

"molla jadwal kita sangat padat "sahut kyungsoo .

"kita izin manager saja bersama member exo m juga bagaimana pasti baekhyun senang jika kita bersama sama "

"benar "

"sejak tidak ada dia dorm menjadi sepi "

"aku kengen suara cemprengnya saat bernyanyi di kamar mandi "kata kai .

Ia juga masih sangat merasa bersalah pada hyung cerewetnya itu .

"aku kangen saat dia protes masakanku "

Chanyeol diam ,bahkan chanyeol merindukan segalanya .

Tentang dia

Baekhyun menatap nanar buku dyarinya ,,ia mengelus lembut buku setebal 32 halaman itu .

Perlahan ia membuka ,ia kembali meringis saat melihat hasil tulisanya hanya sampai halaman 6 saja padahal ia ingin melanjutkannya sampai halaman terakhir .

Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum .

'setidaknya sampai halaman 6 pun tak masalah '

Ia mengambil pigura yang ada di atas nakas ,perlahan bibir pucatnya mengukir sebuah senyuman .

"aku kangen kalian "lirihnya ..

Tes ...tes..

Bukan air mata yang menetes

Lagi darah itu menetes melalui hidungnya .

Dan tepat mnetesi pigura yang ia pegang .

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih .

"Tuhan aku merindukan mereka "

 **Halaman 6**

Chanyeol sedang membereskan kamarnya yang sedikit berantakan ,sampai ia mendengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka ia menoleh ,

"tao "

"hyung tidak ikut makan malam bersama yang lainya "?tanya tao sambil meletakan tasnya ia baru saja kembali dari china.

"nanti hyung akan menyusul "

"oh "

"hyung ,sudah dapat kabar dari baekhyun hyung "?tanya tao .

Chanyeol menggeleng kemudian merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya sambil terlentang .

"hyung sakit"?tanya tao khawatir melihat chanyeol tampak kurang bersemangat.

"entahlah hyung merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat hyung kurang nyaman saja "

"memang rasanya seperti apa "?

"sakit tao sesak hyung juga bingung perasaan ini menyakitklan mungkin ini balasan tuhan karena telah menyakiti baekhyun "kata chanyeol .

"hyung jangan bilang begitu "

"itu kenyataanya tao ,hyung telah membuatnya sedih membuatnya menangis hyung jahat "

Tao beralih memeluk chanyeol .

"aku yakin baekhyun hyung tidak akan membenci hyung "

"dia pasti membenciku tao "

 **Halaman 6**

Tok Tok Tok

Ada yang mengetuk pintu dorm padahal ini masih sangat pagi dan member di beli libur sehari syang langka bukan .

"ish iya sebentar "sahut sehun malas malasan .

Ckleeekkkk

Dibukanya pintu tersebut dan alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati baekhyun di depan pintu ditemani hyungnya dengan duduk di kursi roda .

"BAEKHYUN HYUNG"

"sudah lama baek kita tidak bertemu hyung rindu "kata suho

"kami semua juga rindu sekali lo hyung "sahut tao .

"haha benarkah "

"aku tidak akan lama disini dokter hanya mengizinkanku sampai jam makan siang "kata baekhyun .

"hyung di rawat dokter"? Tanya kyungsoo .

"tepatnya di rumah sakit "

"kenapa hyung tidak memberi tau kami "protes tao .

"kau akan menginap baek "?tanya Luhan .

"sepertinya tidak bisa hyung ,nanti siang hyung ku menjemputku "

"sayang sekali padahal kami ingin mengajak baekhyun jalan jalan "Sesal chen .

"bagaimana kalau kita ke taman saja sebentar "usul sehun .

"tidak bisa kasian baekhyun ,nanti dia kecapekan "ucap suho meolak usulan sehun .

"tidak apa apa hyung ,kapan lagi kita menikmati waktu bersama "

"baiklah ayo pergiii "Semangat sehun dan tao .

Hyungdeulnya hanya tersenyum .

Mereka jalan jalan di taman sambil menggelar karpet menikmati indahnya taman .

Sedang baekhyun duduk di kursi roda ,,chanyeol duduk di sampingnya .

Ia masih belum berani berbicara dengan baekhyun .

Baekhyun tersenyum saat kyungsoo memberikanya ice cream .

"apa kabarmu "?tanya chanyeol akhirnya memulai pembicaraan .

"baik "jawab baekhyun .

"maaf "lirichanyeol .

Baekhyun menoleh ...

"maaf aku sudah ..."

"baekhyun hyung "tiba tiba tao memanggil .

"aku bawakan kue "girang tao

Seharian member exo menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan baekhyun .Mereka asyik bercanda dengan baekhyun .

Lalu mereka kembali ke dorm .

"baek disini sebentar saja dorm sudah ramai lagi "kata suho sennag .

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis lalu beralih menatap chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya diam .

"ah tao bisakah kau mengantarku ke kamar ku dulu "pinta baekhyun .

"tentu hyung "kata tao .

Baekhyun sedang berada di kamarnya dulu sampai tiba tiba chanyeol masuk tiba tiba .

"yeollie "

Chanyeol mematung entah kenapa rasanya chanyeol masih terlalu malu bertatap muka dengan baekhyun .meskipun tadi ia sudah meminta maaf .

Kini keduanya sedang berada di kamar mereka dulu .

"yeoll"

"heeem "chanyeol menoleh

"terima kasih "

"untuk"?

"semuanya "jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum ,detik berikutnya chanyeol merasakan tangan lembut baekhyun mengenggam erat tanganya …hanya sebentar karena setelah itu baekhyun keluar dari kamar ..

"hyung hati hati "kata tao saat baekhyun sudah memasuki van jemputan .

"kapan kapan kami akan mengunjungimu baek "seru suho ..

Chanyeol hanya diam menatap kepergian mobil baekhyun namun yang ia bingungkan kata kata baekhyun tadi kenapa baekhyun berterima kasih chanyeol bahkan belum sempat berbicara banyak padanya ...

Pagi ini chanyeol bangun terlambat saat ia melihat ranjang yang ditiduri tao sudah kosong jadwal mereka memang siang jadi mereka bebas bangun siang .

Setelah mandi chanyeol bergegas menuju meja makan namun pandanganya terhenti …

Kunci

Ia melihat sebuah kunci di atas nakas chanyeol lupa itu pemberian baekhyun kemarin .

Chanyeol mengambil kunci itu …

Itu kunci laci baekhyun lantas untuk apa baekhyun memberikan kunci itu kepadanya .

Chanyeol memandangi sejenak kunci itu hingga otaknya akhirnya memaksa tanganya untuk menggunakan kunci itu .Ia membuka laci baekhyun ..

Chanyeol menemukan sebuah buku .ini buku dyarinya baekhyun lantas apa baekhyun menyuruh chanyeol membacanya mungkin …..

Chanyeol membuka buku bersampul biru itu ..

"hanya ada 6 halaman "guman chanyeol

Ia membuka halaman pertama ada foto baekhyun dan member exo lain ..

Halaman 2 ….

" **rasanya seperti mimpi bisa berada di tengah tengah member exo**

 **Mereka semua tampan aku agak minder jika berdiri di samping mereka**

 **Terutama di dekat kris hyung dia orang atau tiang selain tampan dia juga tinggi sekali**

 **Ada juga yang tinggi chanyeol roommate ku dia sangat tampan juga dia baik dan ramah aku bahkan hanya cukup 20 detik kami bisa berbicara banyak , juga ada suho hyung hyung yang baik dia juga kaya ,kai yang aku pikir lebih tua dariku ternyata justru lebih muda dariku ,xiumin hyung yang aku kira orang china ,chen yang suaranya lebih bagus dari pada suaraku ,sehun magnae yang sangat tinggi ,luhan yang aku pikir dia magnae ternyata 90 line ,lay hyung yang manis tapi pelupa juga kyungsoo yang agak pendiam ,tao yang aku kira galak ternyata lembut dan baik tapi cengeng hahaha**

 **Tuhan terima kasih menghadirkan mereka di tengah tengah kehidupanku** "

Halaman 3

" **aku tidak tau perasaan apa ini ,aku normal aku sudah punya pacar sebelumnya namun kenapa ketika bersama chanyeol aku merasakan perasaan itu lagi kita memang sangat sangat dekat namun kenapa perasaanku berbeda antara chanyeol dan member lain**

 **Astaga apa aku mulai menyimpang ?**

 **Aku merasa sangat senang jika chanyeol di sampingku tapi aku juga sedikit merasa kesal jika chanyeol bersama member lain**

 **Tuhan tolong jangan biarkan perasaan ini semakin dalam**

 **Ini akan berakhir buruk …"**

Chanyeol terkejut ketika membaca halaman ketiga jadi sudah sangat lama baekhyun mencintainya …

Halaman 4

" **aku mencintai chanyeol**

 **kenapa ?**

 **Karena semakin lama perasaan ini justru semakin dalam**

 **Maaf**

 **Aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi kebaikan chanyeol senyum chanyeol semua begitu membekas di hatiku**

 **Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan nya aku sudah berusaha**

 **Tuhan ampunilah aku**

 **Aku telah menyimpang dari takdir yang sudah kau buat**

 **Namun aku tak bisa berlari lagi aku tak bisa membenci atau melupakan chanyeol**

 **Karena semakin hari akupun semakin mencintainya ..**

 **Perasaan ini akan abadi**

 **Mungkin setelah ini banyak dari mereka yang membenciku**

 **Membenci makhluk gay sepertiku ..**

 **Namun apa daya aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya …**

Chanyeol menyeka air matanya yang tiba tiba mengalir segitu dalamnya kah rasa cinta baekhyun terhadapnya ..kembali rasa bersalah itu muncul

Halaman 5

" **ini seperti sebuah ke ajaiban atau apa semua member sudah mengetahui jika aku gay sebelumnya luhan hyung dan suho hyung tahu lebih dulu..**

 **Awalnya aku sangat shock terlebih ini seperti sebuah hukuman**

 **Sebelumnya tiba tiba saja aku jatuh sakit dan dokter memvonisku menderita penyakit parah dan bahkan sangat sulit bagiku menyebutkan nama penyakitku itu**

 **Mungkin tuhan menghukumku karena telah menyimpang …**

 **Seharusnya aku sadar ….**

 **Namun ini ulit di percaya di balik kesedihanku karena penyakit itu**

 **Semua member bilang mereka akan tetap mendukungku walaupun aku ini gay**

 **Aku senang senang sekali mendengarnya terlebih chnayeol**

 **Orang yang aku cintai tiba tiba menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku**

 **Betapa bahagianya aku waktu itu**

 **Aku mendapatkan perhatian dari chanyeol ,lebih dari sebelumnya**

 **Chanyeol yang memeluku**

 **Chanyeol yang membelai rambutku**

 **Chanyeol yang merawatku**

 **Chanyeol yang selalu bilang kalau aku adalah cahayanya exo**

 **Chanyeol yang selalu tersenyum hangat kepadaku**

 **Dan yang terpenting**

 **Chanyeol yang bilang kalau dia juga mencintaiku**

 **Aku bahagia ..saat itu**

 **Hingga aku melupakan suatu hal**

 **Sesuatu yang terjadi di atas sebuah kewajaran pasti ada sesuatu yang terselubung di dalamnya**

 **Hingga malam itu aku mengetahui semuanya**

 **Bahwa semuanya hanya sebuah 'sandiwara'**

 **Sandiwara yang mereka susun denganbaik**

 **Namun bukanya berhenti aku pun justru ingin ikut dalam peran tersebut**

 **Memang sakit ..**

 **Namun bagiku cukup**

 **Membuatku sedikit merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan**

 **Walau hanya sebuah drama**

Air mata chanyeol semakin deras mengalir hingga membasahi buku yang ia baca

Tanganya gemetar ..perasaan sesak kembali menyergap dadanya saat ini ..

Halaman 6

 **Dalam sebuah drama pastinya harus berakhir dengan sebuah ending bukan**

 **Aku akan mengakhirinya**

 **Ini sakit**

 **Memang nyaman sangat nyaman**

 **Chanyeol kau actor terbaik …**

 **Namun aku sangat mersa sangat senang**

 **Aku senang saat chanyeol memeluku hangat sekalipun itu sebuah sandiwara**

 **Aku senang chanyeol yang bilang akan menggendongku jika aku tak mampu berdiri lagi di panggung bersama exo meski itu salah satu scenario yang di atur**

 **Aku senang saat chanyeol mengecup keningku**

 **Aku senang saat chanyeol bilang ingin menjagaku selalu ingin selalu di sampingku**

 **Terima kasih park chanyeol atas pengorbananmu selama ini**

 **Maaf**

 **Maaf membuatmu terluka dan tersiksa harus menjalani peran yang bahkan sangat kau benci**

 **Terima kasih membuatku merasakan indahnya cinta walaupun sebentar di hidupku yang tidak akan lama lagi ini**

 **Aku bahkan sempat menciumu maafkan aku telah lancang**

 **Terima kasih chanyeol aku senang akan sandiwara ini**

 **Aku senang**

 **Berbahagialah chanyeol**

 **Satu yang bukan sandiwara disini perasaanku**

 **Aku tetap mencintaimu chanyeol**

 **Maafkan aku**

 **Karena tidak akan ada cahaya yang terang tanpa api yang berkobar**

 **Tak aka nada baekhyun yang tersenyum bahagia tanpa ada chanyeol di sampingnya**

 **Saranghaee park chanyeol**

Cukup chanyeol sudah cukup merasakan sesak ini dia harus bertemu baekhyun

Masih dengan air mata yang berurai keluar namja tampan itu berlari keluar kamar mengabaikan bukunya yang terjatuh di lantai kamarnya ..

Braaakk

Chanyeol membanting pintu kamar lalu berlari namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat

Suho yang tengah menangis di ruang tengah sambil di tenangkan lay yang matanya juga sudah memerah

Bukan hanya suho tao ,luhan .dan sehun juga menangis keras

Xiumin dan chen dengan wajah sedih kris yang bersandar lemas di tepian sofa namja tampan itu menangis

"ada apa ini "? Tanya chanyeol ia juga melihat kai dan kyungsoo di kamar

Kyungsoo tampak menenangkan kai .

"ADA APA INI "?marah chanyeol .

Tiba tiba luhan memeluknya ..

"hyung ada apa "?

"hiks baekhyun sudah hiks "

Tidak chanyeol tidak ingin mendengar kabar buruk tidak .

"andwae"

"chanyeol "

"andwae"chanyeol berguman sambil menggeleng nggelengkan kepalanya .

"chanyeol "

"ANDWAEEEEEE"chanyeol berteriak sekuat tenaga hingga ia merasa semua terasa gelap dan hanya suara suara kepanikan member exo yang ia dengar sayup sayup .

Terlambatkah ?

Terlambat hanya tinggal sebuah penyesalan .

 **Halaman 6**

"chanyeol ada yang mencarimu "kata umma chanyeol .

"siapa "?

"luhan dan suho "

"ooh"respon chanyeol singkat .

Tak berapa lama ia melihat leader exo itu masuk ke kamarnya .

Grebbb

Suho segera memeluk chanyeol erat .

"chanyeol hyung merindukanmu kami semua merindukanmu yeol "bisik suho sambil memeluk chanyeol

Chanyeol diam .

"kembalilah chanyeol exo butuh chanyeol "kata luhan sambil mengelus rambut chanyeol .

"hyung "chanyeol tiba tiba menangis .

"kami tahu yeol perasaanmu .."

"chanyeol temui dia ini sudah satu tahun "kata suho tiba tiba .

"ani hyung dia pasti akan membenci ku "

"tidak chanyeol baekhyun justru sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini "

"ani hyung "

"chanyeol temui baekhyun sebelum dia tak memaafkanmu "

"hyung"

"masih belum terlambat yeol"kata suho sambil menepuk bahu chanyeol .

Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan yang serba putih ..rumah sakit ..

Ia melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk disisi ranjang ..

Sosok itu menoleh ..

"yeollie"

Chanyeol terkejut sosok di hadapanya baekhyun .

Bruuk

chanyeol segera memeluk makhluk mungil itu seakan takut jika terlepas.

"aku merindukanmu"bisik chanyeol .

"aku juga merindukan yeollie"

"kau pasti marah karena aku baru datang "

"ani aku sangat senang karena yeollie datang aku menunggu yeollie selama ini "

Benarkah"?chanyeol membelai rambut baekhyun .

"jangan tinggalkan aku lagi "pinta chanyeol .

Baekhyun mengangguk ..

"nee aku akan selalu berada di sisi chanyeol "katanya sambil tersenyum manis .

" "

"aku berjanji akan menjagamu ,akan melindungimu seperti janjiku padamu aku akan membuat cahayamu semakin terang baek "

"jinja wah gomawo yeollie"

"baekkie aku mencin_"

"sssst jangan katakan "

"waeyo "

"karena itu sia sia "

"heee"?apa maksudmu aku janji tidak akan mengeceewakanmu baek "baekhyun tersenyum lalu menecup dahi chanyeol .

"yeollie aku senang saat melihat yeollie tersenyum jadi mulai saat ini tersenyumlah untuku bagaimana"?

"tentu aku akan tersenyum untukmu "

CUUP

Tanpa aba aba chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir chanyeol …

Chanyeol terkejut …ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal tanganya …

Chanyeol tersenyummm..ia merasa lega ...

 **Halaman 6**

Suasana pagi ini sungguh cerah bunga bunga tampak bermekaran indah matahari mulai menampakan sinarnya .udara masih sangat asri .

Chanyeol tengah mengangsurkan bunga di atas sebuah nisan ..

"maaf aku baru datang aku memang pengecut "ucapnya

"maafkan aku "

"memang terlambat tapi semoga tuhan menyampaikan persaanku kepadamu "

"aku bahkan tak bisa menghilangkan penyesalanku ini aku bodoh aku memuakan

Bahkan aku rela di pukul kris gee berkali kali agar rasa ini hilang

Salah sulit sangat sulit "

"terima kasih "

"mungkin memang hanya aku dan tuhan yang tahu "

"saranghaee baekhyunee"

Ucap chanyeol sambil mengelus nisan yang bertuliskan

" **Byun Baekhyun "**

"dan terima kasih sudah mengunjungiku dalam mimpi semalam "lanjut chanyeol sambil menggenggam cincin berelemen cahaya milik baekhyun ..

Kemudian chanyeol meletakan buku dyari baekhyun ….

"ini saatnya aku menepati janjiku untuk selalu tersenyum untukmu baekhyun"

"CHANYEOLL HYUNG "teriak sehun dari seberang ..mereka member exo yang juga akan mengunjungi baekhyun

Sudah 1 tahun lebih baekhyun pergi di saat itu juga chanyeol shock dan depresi sehingga ia memutuskan hiatus dari exo ..dan saat inilah saatnya kembali …

Banyak sekali kenangan yang tersimpan ,kenangan yang indah ..

Tentang sebuah canda tawa cinta dan persahabatan ...

Tentang luka ...dan rasa sakit ..

" _yeollie "_

Chanyeol menoleh ...

Walau sekilas ia bisa merasakan kehadiranya ...

Angin berhembus kencang buku dyari baekhyun perlahan terbuka sampai pada halaman 6

Ada sebuah tulisan kecil di bawah halaman

" _ **nado saranghaee baekhyunee ,chanyeo**_ _ **l**_ _**sayang baekhyun"**_

 **End**

Kadang sebuah ending tak sesuai yang kita harapkan maafkan saya terima kasih atas support selama ini

4 jam saya menyelesaikanya

Terima kasih maaaf jika mengecewakan dan tidak jelas

Maaf banyak thypos

Thank yang sudah review juga akhirnya end juga eilehhhh


End file.
